The Guardianship of a Certain Cub
by Riderkitty
Summary: with Jack dead, and Alex only fifteen, he has to move in with his assigned guardian. When he arrives, it is someones who hated him. Will they get along? How much trouble could he possibly get in?/not the same as others/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For any of those who read my _New Friends Needed,_ there will be 2 more chapters. I was planning on typing them this weekend, but I haven't had the time. It's eight o' clock right now and I have to be in bed by ten, or I will have a very bad day in school tomorrow. **

**So, this is my third fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and if you are English, I am American so some of my terms may be wrong.**

 **EDIT: I am editing this. If you seem some paragraphs that are not the same, it was because I could not stand them. I didn't change what happened in the scene, just the way it was written. There is no way to perfectly fix this, because it is kind of hard to rewrite something when something is already there. Oh, I also changed the title, because it was awful and it needed to have an upgrade along with its story. I hope you still enjoy this better.**

* * *

Alex Rider wasn't surprised to get a call at six a.m. It tended to happened a lot these days. Ever since he had declined the Pleasure's invite to live in America, MI6 had started calling again, the constant ringing in his ear, as if he was an employee just waiting on the edge of his seat for another fun mission. They were gravely mistaken, though, because if they wanted to talk to him, they were going to have to get off their lazy butts and pick him up themselves.

Two hours later, they did exactly that. The purr of an engine was what Alex noticed first. He was sitting in his room with the tune of whatever was popular drifting through his ears when he heard it. Alex glanced out of the window. White steaks covered the sky, and the sun beamed from behind buildings. A few citizens walked down the street, in no rush. They probably had the day off, unlike him.

He turned his attention to the man in the Aston Martin. His attire was made up of black, polished shoes, black pants that had obviously been ironed, a white shirt along with the black coat to match everything else, and, at last, but not least, a pair of sunglasses that looked a lot like the mirrors in interrogation rooms. Not that he would know what those looked like, of course.

The man stretched, taking all the time in the world. He glanced in the mirror before climbng out of the sleek car. Alex had to give it to MI6. They knew their cars. If only they were educated on people who actually fit the detail of an agent. Alex didn't want to be mean, but the man looked like an agent out of spy movies.

As the man walked up the sidewalk, Alex turned off his music, and walked down the stairs. Just as he got to the door, the bell rang. Alex glanced back at his house before opening the door slowly. Sunlight filtered in behind the man as he took off his sunglasses to reveal emotionless eyes.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Alex put a finger to his mouth as if in thought. The man stared, not blinking. Finally, Alex sighed. He was no fun.

"No," Alex smiled.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he muttered. There was no emotion in the way he said it. He must be Blunt's brother.

Alex nodded sadly to the man. "I know, it's weird, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. And I will not take any candy, although I really want to."

The man snorted. "I don't have time for this, kid. Mrs. Jones requests for you to meet with her." This time, their was a flicker of anger in his voice, although it disappeared less than a second later. At least he was trying.

Alex glanced over the agent's shoulder. "Does she now?"he asked, bored.

"Yes, and you will be coming, whether you like it or not." The man stared deep into his eyes. Creep.

"Fine, just don't get your panties in a wad," Alex said.

The agent growled something under his breath as Alex shut the door.

Alex glanced over his shoulder. "What was that?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing." The man crossed his arms, the wind drifting through his clothes so that he shivered when he said it.

Without another word, he took off towards the car. Alex grinned to himself as he ran to catch up to him. He tapped the agent's shoulder.

Immedialtely, the man spun around, eyes blazing. "What?" he snapped.

Alex smiled shyly. "Do you happen to be related to an Alan Blunt?"

* * *

30 minutes later, Alex left the agent in the elevator as he strode down the hallway till Blunt's old office came into view. He entered the room without a second thought, not bothering to knock. The sight was shocking. Mrs. Jones was sitting behind the desk, sucking on a peppermint. But, to his shock, Mr. Blunt stood right behind her, no expression on his face.

"What are you doing here? You were fired." Alex said, seething.

Blunt raised an eyebrow. "That was quite rude of you. I retired."

Alex laughed. "Yeah right. You may have, but you were forced t-"

"Alex! That is not what I called you for. He was just picking up a few things." Mrs. Jones snapped.

Alex glanced down, red faced. Mrs. Jones nodded, glad that he was quiet. "Now, as I-"

'Wait! You can't speak of classifed things with a civilian here." Alex exclaimed, smiling to himself.

"I''ll have you know that I am no civilian!" Mr. Blunt retorted.

Mrs. Jones coughed lightly. "Unfortuntely, you are a civilian once you retired, Alan. Can you please excuse us?"

Mr. Blunt glared at Alex. He glared right back, watching Mr. Blunt as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Jones winced. "As I was saying, I didn't call you for a mission."

The grin slipped slowly from Alex's mouth, replaced with a frown. "Than what did you call me here for?"

Mrs. Jones glanced at him, shuffling a few papers around before speaking. "You are living alone right now while Scorpia is on the loose." Mrs. Jones held up a hand as he was about to interrupt her. "Even if they were delt with, you still can not live on your own. It's wrong to begin with, not to mention illegal. You do not gain possession of that house till you are twenty-one," she stated.

"Speaking of illegal and wrong..." Alex murmured.

Mrs. Jones ignored him. "I will be assigning you a temporary guardian while this is being handled."

Alex eyes, once staring at the green floor, shot up to glare at Mrs. Jones. "I don't need anyone babysitting me."

Mrs. Jones chopped down on the peppermint. "You will have a guardian. End of discussion. Behave."

"You treat me like a child. How else am I supposed to act?"

"Stop acting like one and I'll stop treating you like one. Now, no more of that."

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. Instead, he opened it to ask a question. "Where will I be staying?"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "It's not far from here. I'll call one of my agents to grab some things then you can walk over there." That was her language of dismissal. So, he did as he was said, waiting in the lobby. He kind of hoped that it would be the agent from before. They had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Alex shuddered. He couldn't help but think of the time he was shot as he walked out of the bank with a couple of suitcases. Alex stopped and took a deep breath before continuing on.

A few streets later, he was staring up at a modern house. It wasn't nothing fancy, but it was blue with a glossy, black Camaro in front of it. From the looks of it, that car was brand new. Someonr got a promotion, Alex thought.

Alex smiled, stepping up on the porch to his new life. He dropped the suitcases beside him as he reached forward for the doorbell. The doorbell rang for several tennse seconds as Alex waited. Was his guardian even home? Did he know that he was even taking care of a kid?

Then a clatter of keys could be heard. Then, the door sprung open, and Alex got a good look at his new guardian. He was Hispanic, and probably in his mid twenties.

Alex frowned. He reminded him of someone he knew. Wait... "Wolf?"

* * *

 **A/N: It's short, but I was trying to to start it off with a cliffhanger that everyone knows. Most stories like this one ends like this, but I promise, this one is different. If you liked the story, review! If you didn't... review and tell me why! By the way, this is not the sequel to _New Friends Needed_. But I am working on that. Hadn't forgot yet! **

**Riderkitty Out**

 **EDIT: So, I did end up change a lot. I didn't really change much, I just added more scenes. BTW, this takes place after Scorpia Rising. If you hadn't read that, then you will be spoiled. I knew Jack was dead, but I forgot that Blunt left, so I had to fix that.** **I'll try to edit as much as possible, because I want to start on the sequel. It deals with the people mentioned in the last chapter. It is going to be really OCC or AU or whatever it is. Anyway, enjoy and I will try to update. Edited 1/2/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- cachorro? ka-utensilo? / Cub? K-Unit?**

 **A/N: So... it took a little longer to publish. I had to fix a few pages because I didn't like them. But, I am happy. I have so many followers and people who favorite. And the reviewers too. Can't forget them. So, I have decided to give you something longer this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, although I do own the plot. Yes!**

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

* * *

"Wolf?"

Wolf stared back at him like he had seen a ghost. Finally, Wolf seemed to gain control of himself. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?" I smirk. "Can't you see the suitcases?" Wolf slowly looks down, then looks like a fool. " _You're_ the one I have to look after?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Yes, but I can't imagine why they picked _you_ of all people. I bet you can't hardly take care of yourself!" Alex laughs. Wolf turns as red as a tomato for being laughed at. Espically since  
it was a teenager.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine." he protested.

Down the street, neighbors was turning their heads to see what the commotion was about. Wolf also seemed to notice what was happening. "Get in," he growled out, then stepped out of the doorway to allow Alex to come in. Wolf closed the door, then turned around. "You're room is on the right. Don't go into the left bedroom. That's mine, which is none of your property. And try not to annoy me." Alex smiled little at that. "How would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Just shut up," he paused. "What's your name, by the way?" Alex remained silent. Wolf huffed. "Smart Alec. Just tell me your name."

Alex then spoke. "Only if you tell me your's first."

Wolf glared at him. "I asked first."

"It's not who's first, it's who's last."

Wolf frowned. "What?"

Alex sighed. "My name is Alex Rider."

Wolf nodded, satisfied. "James Garcia."

Alex thought for a moment. "Spanish?"

"Spanish ancestory." And that was that.

* * *

Later that day, Alex had finally finished unpacking. He went to the desk in the corner. He always had homework, due to the missions. Alex was currently working on Spanish homework. That was the easiest, after all.

Two hours later, Wolf appeared at the door. "Listen, kid. K-Unit is coming over, so stay in here unless I want you to come downstairs."

"What about dinner?" Alex asked.

"You can eat dinner when they leave."

Alex sighed. "Fine. What are you going to fix anyway?"

Wolf laughed." I didn't fix anything. I ordered pizza."

"Sounds good, when is K-Unit coming over?" he questioned.

"In about five minutes."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "When is the pizza arriving?"

"In ten minutes."

Alex pursed his lips in mock. "So you're going to put up with Eagle, in that quiet room, for five whole minutes?"

"Yes!" Wolf snarled, impatient with all the questions.

 _"You're_ entertaining them?" Wolf sent him his usual glare.

He didn't have time to say anything though, because the doorbell rang at that moment. "Stay quiet," Wolf growled, then stepped out of the room. Alex heard his footsteps echoing. After that, he heard Wolf open the door to three familiar voices and one unfamiliar voice. Snake, Eagle, and Ben(Fox). The other voice was probably Ben's replacement.

Alex grabbed his phone and texted Tom. BORED. HELP ME.

In a few moments, Tom replied back. COME TO MY HOUSE. NO PARENTS TONITE. A BEST FRIENDS NITE OUT. U DESERVE IT.

As Alex read the message, he smiled. Tom was the greatest best friend he could everhave. SURE, Alex answered back.

He paused to listen to K-Unit. Alex then walked over to the window on the other side of the room. It came unlocked easy and he opened it. He took on more glance backward, then jumped into a nearby tree. Alex was now on his way to Tom's house.

 **P.O.V.-Wolf**

Thirty minutes after K-Unit and the pizza had arrived, we were casually talking. "So, Wolf, who is the kid you have to watch?" Snake asked me. I glanced at him. Should I tell them? "You might know him." I say and yell at Alex to come down. He doesn't answer. I yell again. Still no reply.

I tell K-Unit to wait downstairs while I go up to check up on him. When I knock on the door. There still wasn't a reply. Was he mad at me? I snort and open the door. To my surprise, there was no one but myself in the room. The window was open too. My eyes widened in new anger. I barged down the stairs and grab my jacket from the counter. Fox stands up. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I turned to him. "It seems that my charge has decided to sneak off. He's not in this house, because the window  
was open."

Eagle gasped dramatically. "He's gone?"

I give him a dead look. "Yes, he's gone, and when I find him, he is going to be in _so_ much trouble."

Snake stared at me, alarmed by the tone of my voice, no doubt. "Wolf," he warned quietly.  
"I'm going to end him. Who does he think he is?"

Cheetah, the new recruit, looked confused. "How are you going to find him if you don't know where he went?" he asked.

I huffed, only now thinking about it. "I'm going to have to call someone." I wasn't ready yet to tell them I was calling, or who he was. They got the message and all headed to the kitchen. Except stupid Eagle. "Get out, you idiot!" I half shout at him. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him for how stupid he was

After Eagle left, I called MI6. Mrs. Jones had given me her office number, so I wouldn't have to deal with the clerks downstairs. "Hello?"

I gulped, then answered. "Yes, this is Wolf, Alex's guardian."

A pause. "Did Alex happen to run away?" she asked me. I recoiled in shock. How had she known that?

"Uh, yes, he did. I was wondering if you knew where he went."

She laughed at me. "He always goes to Tom's. Let me give you the address."

After she had given me the address, she hung up. For once, she  
was nice.

Who was this Tom, I wondered as I stepped into the kitchen. K-Unit stood up as they saw me walk through the doorway.

"Well?" Fox urged.

"I have the address of where he is." I replied.

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

When I arrived at Tom's, it was quiet for once. That made sense though, because it was his parents who made all the noise.

Tom greeted me like he hadn't seen me forever. "Where have you been? Was you on a mission again?" Tom asked.

Alex fake thought for a moment. "Classified on both of your questions." he smirked. He knew Tom hated to be left out of things.

"Oh, come on!" Tom protested.

"Sorry, mate. But, let's forget that. Where are we going for this best friend's night out?" he smiled. Now Tom looked more happy.

"We are going to a Chelsea vs. Liverpool game."

Alex grinned. "No way! You didn't!" Tom was the best! He knew how much of a supporter he was for Chelsea.

"I did. I want you to enjoy something in your life for once." Alex smiled inwardly. No one knew him better than Tom. "Come on. We have to get going. It's going to start at six pm(1800)."

They started to walk down the street. "Thanks Tom."

Tom shrugged it off. "No problem."

Alex shook his head. "No, really, thanks. I haven't had the time to stop and enjoy life for a long time."

Tom smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "That's  
what best friends are for."

A half an hour later, they had almost arrived at the stadium when the day was ruined. They were in a quiet neighborhood, when Alex's hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Something was wrong. "Hurry," he urged Tom. Tom didn't argue, but agreed.

They were about to turn the corner when a man walked around and snatched Tom. Before Alex could help Tom, and man tried to grab him from behind. But Alex retaliated. He kicked behind himself, hitting his target. The man stumbled back, but did not fall. He waited, not stressing himself. The man growled and struck out at Alex. He ducked. The man tried again, and this time, Alex blocked it, grabbing his fist. He tried to punch Alex with the other hand, but the same thing happened.

Alex twisted his arms and flipped him. The man hit the ground head first, instantly unconscious. Alex spun on his heel, ready to attack the other, but to his dismay, he saw the man holding a gun to the side of Tom's face. Tom's face was pale.

"Don't hurt him. It's me you want." Alex say despertley.

The man holding Tom chuckled. "I don't think so," He smirked at Alex.

"Please, I'll do anything you want," he begged. Alex wan't usually like this, but he couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him.

The man smiled. "Really?"

Alex nod slowly.

The man pointed to the ground. "Get on your knees."

Alex obliged, doing as he said.

"Now look into your friend's eyes."

He did. Tom was staring at him in shock, fear in his eyes. "I'm going to shoot you now," the  
man said and raised the gun.

Alex nodded to Tom. He kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine, then stepped out of the way.

The gun went off. He landed on the man. They had a brief fight, but Alex won, with a few scratches.

Tom helped him up. "Is he..." Tom asked.

"No, just un..." He couldn't finsish his sentence because he stumbled.

"Alex?" Tom asked, concerned. Then he saw Alex's leg. His eyes widened in horror.

"It's just a flesh wound. Help me get home."

Tom wanted to argue, but he say Alex's look. Tom took his arm and slung it carefully around his shoulder.

By the time they arrived back at Wolf's, Alex was barely conscious.

Tom helped him up the porch and opened the door. K-Unit was there, looking as though they had been out. Wolf sprung at him. "Where have you been?" he snarled.

The loud noise was it. Alex slipped out of Toms arms and fell into blackness.

 **########################################################**

 **Get used to the cliffhangers. And yes, alex got shot in the leg. next chapter alex will be tended to, and wolf and alex will start tyo bond. Sorry for all my mistakes. Clumsy ands. And sorry for the long wait. I had it written out, but I hate typing.**

 **Riderkitty Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: So, this is not as long as I would have liked it, but I have had a eventful month. That is not an excuse, it's true. I have had fun writing it so far, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you have read in the Alex Rider series**

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Wolf**

"Where have you been?" I snarled. Alex winced, then slipped out of the boy's grasp, dropping to the ground. My mood changed instantly. I dropped next to Alex, checking his pulse. Faint, but still there.

I looked up as the black haired kid as he stepped beside me. "Who are you?" I ask. "Tom, Alex's best friend. But now is not the time. Alex was shot." My stomach drops. What? I glance down at Alex, and sure enough, blood was seeping from a wound in his thigh. Shoot. I take my jacket from the counter and press hard onto Alex's wound. "Tom, call 999." (Did I get it right?) Tom nods. I turn back to Alex to check his breathing. Still there. Good. In the background, I could hear Tom explaining the situation to the paramedics on the phone. But my eyes were on Alex. Should I try and wake him up? I shook Alex. "Alex," Nothing, so I try again. Alex was limp in my arms.

I growl in frustration, and turn to Tom. "What time is the ambulance arriving?" I ask. "They said they would be here in ten minutes." Tom replied. Ten minutes? I didn't know if Alex would survive that long. That modivated me to press harder on his wound. Alex grunted in his unconciouness. "What happened?" Tom flinched, but started with a shaky voice. "As you probably guessed, Alex snuck to my house. We went to go watch a Chelsea game, to relieve his mind. Before we got there, men attacked us on all sides. They grabbed me, and put a gu-gu..." Tom stuttered. I sighed, just imagining what the kid had went through. "Just skip over that," I whispered. "O-okay. Well, Alex told them to take him instead." I huffed. "Stupid idiot," Tom continued after my outburst, as if it had never happened. "He fought them after I had kicked the man who was holding the. Anyway, he took the all down, except for one. While Alex's back was turned, the man shot him." I frowned. "Then how did he get the main entry in the front of his thigh?" Tom laughed nervously. "Alex turned around just as the bullet came out of the gu-n. So it hit him in the front." Tom explained.

The door bell rang. Without making a noise, Tom walked calmly to the door and opened it. The paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher. I backed up to give them room as they picked Alex up gentley. "Are you going?" One asked me. I nodded quickly. "Yes," As I took a step out the door, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Can I go?" Tom's eyes pleaded. I shook my head. "No, just go home before you get in anymore trouble for being out." Then I walk past him.

I hop in the back of the ambulance, and shut the doors. The paramedics were trying to get the bleeding to stop, but it was still gushing out. Was he really going to be paralyzed the first day he was with me? He couldn't.

In no time, we arrived at the hospital and they were rushing him in. My eyes never left the sliding doors as they ran in. Even after several minutes. After a while, I sighed and started to walk inside. Inside, there was a waiting room with hopeful people waiting for news of their loved ones. They all looked up as I walked in. Probable hoping there would be more people of their family to support them. But it was only me. They went back to waiting as I took a seat in the corner of the room. I sighed, I may as well call k-Unit and tell them what happened so they could at least get a few hours of sleep not worrying about where the kid was.

I called Snake because I knew he would answer. "Hello?" the Scottish accent filled my ears. I sighed inwardly. "Snake, I found the kid." Snake sighed in relief. "Where are you guys now?" he asked as I closed my eyes so that I could not show any emotion to prying eyes. "He's in the hospital. He came home with his thigh damaged. "What?!" Snake exclaimed. "I'm coming over there right..." I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me doing it. "No. There is no use for you to come. I'm his guardian, so only I should be here. You all to back to camp two day from now anyway. Get some sleep, I know you'll need it. " Snake's voice shook as he argued. "What about you?" I reopened my eyes very slowly. "I am his guardian remember? I don't have to go to camp because I have to take care of him." There was a pause. The I heard Snake sigh on the other side of the phone line. "Okay. Just make sure to keep me updated on his condition."

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. It was the same old Snake.

"I will. Now get some sleep." I hung up. Ten minutes passed. Then another. Wolf was starting to get drowsy. No, I won't fall asleep. But it was no use. I was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

Wolf was awoken by a light tap on his shoulder. He glance up to be rewarded with a huge crink in his side. Just what he needed. A doctor stare down at him admusely due to his discomfort. Wolf glared at him. What' the news on Alex?" I growl out, while trying to get the pain to go away. The doctor blinked, unfazed by his death glare. "Well, Mr. ..." he paused. "Garcia," I muttered. The door nodded. "Well, Mr. Garcia, Alex is awake and waiting to see you." Relief flutters through me. He was okay.

"Can I see him?" Wolf asked. "You can. He's in room 206, but don't stress him out. If he feels like falling asleep, let him. He definitely needs it. I don't know when the last time he's slept, but it's been a while." Wolf frowned. Alex hadn't been acing tired at all. "Fine, fine." The doctor nodded once more, then walked over to the nurses station.

I stood up, stretched, then walked down the halls to find Alex's room. 204, 205, Finally. The door was shut so wolf wrapped his knuckles against it. A feeble, "Come in," was heard. He took that as his cue, and walked in. Alex was sitting up in bed, pale as the sheets that was covering his bed. He smiled when he saw me. "Wolf," he whispered. Wolf smiled faintly. "Hey kid. How's the leg doing?" "The doctor says a few days in bed, then I should be able to walk on crutches for a few weeks." he answered. Wolf raised his eyebrows. "That's really good, Alex. Did he say when you're going to be discharged?" wolf asked. Alex snorted. "Why? Are you gong to miss me while I'm in here?" I huff. "Of course not. But it is my duty as your guardian to know when it is cleared that you are healthy enough to come home." Alex tried to hide a laugh, but failed. Wolf rolled his eyes. "Really? Fine. I should be able to come home as long as I use my crutches." Wolf nodded, expecting as such. He leaned own and gently rubbed Alex's shoulder. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

Alex didn't know what was more annoying. Lying in this bed for days, or Wolf's snoring. This was the second day of Alex's stay at the hospital, and he was already extremely bored. Wolf and Alex had been light talking since he had been here, but Wolf didn't get any sleep for the past few days, so he was tired. However, Alex was wide awake. It would be a few days before he could home. And to top it off, K-Unit didn't know who he was, and they were at camp, so he didn't ever have company except for Wolf. He definitely didn't want to wake him up.

Alex quietly got up with his crutches. After several long minutes later, he had managed to get on a shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Even without waking up Wolf! Now he just had to get by the nurses desk. Alex opened the door and peaked outside. There was only one nurse. Yes!

A plan started to form in his head as an older man walked by. "Sir," Alex said softly so that only the man could hear. He stopped and turned around. What do you want son?" Alex smiled as sweetly as he could. "Yes. You see that nurse there? Can you distract her so that I could get outside for a few minutes. I haven't had fresh air in weeks!" Alex lied. He knew it was bad, but he needed downstairs.

For a minute, the man said nothing. Then," I can understand you. Wait here while I distract her." The older man said, then walked over to the desk. Soon, the man and the nurse was engaged into a conversation. A moments later, the man had gradually moved so that the nurse's back was facing the elevators. The man caught my eye and nodded slightly so the nurse would not notice. That was his chance. With his crutches, he began walking over to the doors. He walked over and they slide open. He was free.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was short, but I took to long to write, so yeah. know I said there would be bonding, but I had to shorten the paragraph. There will be bonding in the next chapter. So stay tuned in.**

 **Riderkitty Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Union/Bonding**

 **A/N: The 'O' in union has an accent mark, but I didn't know how to put that. Just to let you know. So, there WILL be bonding in the chapter. That's why the chapter is called 'bonding'. Get it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, it is kind of a filler, but some important connection does occur. I apologize for all my choppy sentences in the last chapter and I hope that they are not in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series**

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Wolf**

When I woke up, there was no Alex. My first reaction was pure anger at myself. I was supposed to be protecting him. He may have been kidnapped. With that thought, I rushed out of the room and to the nurses' station. The nurse on duty slowly looked up at me. "May I help you sir?" She asked with no emotion. "Yes, have you seen an Alex Rider?" She blinks. "What does he look like?" I sigh, impatient. "Fair hair, teenager, on crutches, the kid who got shot last night and you took his blood pressure." She ponders for a minute, her bottom lip stuck out. I stomp my foot. "Have you seen him or not?" She turns back to her computer. "No," I mumble curse words under my breath and turn to the doors. What I saw was not what I was expecting to see. On the other side of the street, at the café, was Alex sipping on a drink. That little... I storm out the door, barely managing to keep control of my anger. I ran across the road, ignoring the blares of several horns, and grabbed Cub by the collar.

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

I had just set down my cup of coffee when someone grabbed my by my collar. The person didn't pull up though. He didn't want to hurt me.

My spy mode still kicked in anyway. I tried to elbow them, but they tightened their grip, making it impossible to move, unless I put my weight on my bad leg. When I looked up, a very angry Wolf was staring down at me. Not good. Not good at all. "Did you think it was _funny_ pulling a trick like that? I certainly didn't," I looked down at my feet. No reason to make him even more angrier. "No, I just needed fresh air." Wolf growled. "You could've opened a window. Now grab your crutches before I throw you across the road."

I grabbed my crutches before Wolf could grab me again. We started to walk across the street in a very tense manner. I glanced at Wolf. "Is K-Unit going to visit?" Wolf shook his head. "No, they are off to camp!" he growled out. So he was still trying to control his anger. Sheesh.

It grew silent again as we walked into the hospital. There was no nurses to been seen. I sighed inwardly in relief. I wouldn't have to deal with that monster. How had she not been fired? I mean, come on. She was awful at her job and didn't really care if the patient was in pain or not. We arrived at my room. Wolf watched me with crossed arms as I awkwardly struggled onto the bed. I did deserve it, although he did open the door for me. As I got settled, I started asking questions. "So, why on _earth_ did they pick _you_ to take care of me?" Wolf scowled at me. "I'm still mad at you." he muttered. "You sound like some elementary school kid." Alex laughed. Wolf continued to scowl at him, although he did let a little bit of a grin pass through. "I was connected to you. They didn't want to hand you off to some stranger, believe it or not. You probably wouldn't have trusted them." "How do you know that I trust you?" I asked. Wolf raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't just be sitting there so relaxed if you didn't trust me. With or without crutches."

I blushed, sitting up straighter. "You have a point, I guess." They both smiled. "Wolf, I didn't know you had this side to you." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't. Sometimes I just share a few chuckles." "Right," I muttered.

* * *

We passed the time with small talk, but then it got into the deeper stuff. "So," Wolf began. "How did you begin working for MI6? No offense, but you don't look a day over eighteen." I sighed. The wall suddenly became very interesting. "Cub, answer the question." I continued to stare at the wall. "Alexander..." he began, but I interrupted him. "My uncle died on a mission, then they black-mailed me, okay?" I barked out.

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Wolf**

Silence occurred for several awkward moments. Then I spoke. "Alex I'm sor..." "No you're not. It's already happened, so what?" I sighed. "How many missions have you been on?" A clear, "It's classified,"

I stared at my lap. How could I be such an idiot? "I apologize for my meddling. It was none of my business and I kept prying." Alex shifted in the bed. "Apology accepted." There was silence for a complete hour. I stood up. The kid obviously didn't want me here at the moment. I had just got my hand on the handle of the door when Alex's voice stopped me. "Don't go Wolf. I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that no one but Jack has cared for me. She didn't ask questions she was so scared of me."

I glanced at the kid. He had obviously gone through some pretty messed up stuff that even an adult shouldn't have to go through. Alex looked sad. I gave in and sat back down. Shoot. I didn't know signing up for this would involve so much emotion.

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

I spoke up. "Maybe one day when I get to know you I can tell you more. But not now." Wolf nodded, as if he was expecting that answer. "I trust you Cub." I smiled inwardly. Not many people had said that to him. Not even Mr. Blunt Or Mrs. Jones. They just used me for missions, but they realize how dangerous I am. Maybe one day life would be better for me, But for now, I was stuck in danger and I had to deal with it. But not alone. I have Wolf.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a really short chapter. There was bonding, even though you didn't expect this kind of bonding. I'm expecting this story to be long, so don't worry.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Cocina sorpresas/ cooking surprises**

 **A/N: I finished writing this chapter in a day and was so excited to publish it today. So you didn't have to wait long! If you haven't already, go check out Monster Mads's profile. She has some amazing work. A good one would be All in the Faculty. She writes as good as Susan Collins.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or the series *Sobs in the background***

* * *

 **P.O.V.- Alex Rider**

Two weeks later, Alex was discharged and able to go back to Wolf's house. Only if he used his crutches, was the deal. Alex had agreed, seeing no way around it.

"So," Wolf began as they walked into the living room. "You might have a hard time getting up the stairs to your bedroom. I was thinking that maybe you should sleep on the couch. It's comfy, I promise." Alex laughed. "It's no that hard getting up the stairs with crutches. I've done it before." Wolf just gave Alex a look that said he was insane. Maybe he was. "You just go out the hospital. I don't want to take a risk then you being there again in the san of an hour."

"I'm not going to fall!" Wolf just stared. "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch for a week. Then I'm getting rid of these stupid crutches." Alex muttered. Wolf smiled at him. "Good. You go and sit on the couch and try not to get into trouble. Watch TV or something. I'm taking a shower then ordering some Chinese." Wolf turned on his heel and marched up the stairs. Alex glanced at the couch. It _did_ look comfy. He sighed and walked over to it and sat down. After checking to make sure that the crutches wasn't going to fall, he looked for the remote. He couldn't find it on the couch. Then he looked at the TV stand. There laying innocently by the TV was the remote. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Wolf**

He took the stairs two at a time. He was starving! His hair was still wet from his shower. He had taken one this morning, but boy did that second one feel amazing.

When he had arrived downstairs, he saw Alex watching some detective show. Ironic. Alex looked up as I picked up the phone. "So you really are ordering Chinese?" he asked. I frowned at him. He was probably going to humiliate me in some way. "Yeah, why?" Alex flashed me his pearly whites. "Well, since you are an SAS man who sometimes has cook outside in the wild, I would have thought that you knew how to cook." I glared at him. "I-I can." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I sighed. Stupid teenage spies. "I can't cook, alright? I usually just end up burning the food." Who fixed your food when you had survival courses?" Alex asked. "Snake. He's good at making food out of thin air." Alex had the nerve to laugh at me. "So for half of your life, you have been eating take-outs? How are you not fat, because I know that's not healthy." "Three letters. SAS." He rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know how you expected to eat like this for the rest of your life." I growled at him. "I was going to learn how to cook... eventually. It's none of your business anyway." A moment passed of complete silence. "Do you want Chinese or not?" "Yes," was the quick response.

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

Alex awoke with a gasp. He took deep breaths. It was just another stupid nightmare. Thankfully, he didn't have them at the hospital. That would have be embarrassing. He now listened for any signs that he had awoken Wolf. There was none. He glanced at the clock. It was four a.m. He sighed. There was no way he would get back to sleep. With a groan, he sat up and grabbed his crutches. Once he was up, he walked over to the kitchen. In the refrigerator was nothing but a few water bottles, a pack of beer, and expired milk. He had to give it to Wolf, but seriously? He is gone a lot with SAS, but could he at least have some crackers? Cereal? Alex shut the door. Did he have anything in the cabinets? He opened the first one. It was full, but it didn't have any of those things. In fact, it didn't even have food. There was pill bottles. Frowning, he grabbed one. It was painkillers. Why would he have these? Did he get shot? But why would he not tell me? _Why do you not tell him that you got shot?_

Alex shook his head. It was none of his business, as was it none of Wolf's to know. He hobbled over to the next cabinet. This one had food. There was a box of crackers and other packed goods. At least he had those.

* * *

It was finally morning time. Alex heard Wolf get out of the shower and he hurriedly hobbled over to the couch to look like he had just woke up. "Good morning." Alex said to Wolf. Don't act so suspious. Wolf mumbled something that Alex couldn't understand. So, Wolf wasn't a morning person, even after he had had his shower. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes as Wolf brewed some coffee. "So, what are we going to do today?" Wolf glanced at him before speaking. " _We_ are not going to do anything. _I_ am going to the store to buy some microwavable stuff and coffee and I have to meet someone."

Alex groaned in his head. "What am I going to do?" Wolf smiled. "I don't know. But I do know that you will _not_ step out of this house. The doctor said that your leg had healed. but it needed recovery time. You can't do that if you are up all the time." Alex rolled his eyes. Wolf actually listens to people? "Could you at least grab my homework from my bedroom?" Wolf shrugged at that. "I might." Alex glared at the soldier. Wolf just shrugged again and sat on a stool by the island. "I will. It'll keep you out of trouble I hope." Alex nibbled on a cracker and wolf sipped on his coffee. They didn't speak again till Wolf was finished his coffee. When he spoke though, he was dead serious. Cub... Alex. While I'm gone, if SCORPIA shows up, go to my room and grab my gun that is hidden behind my nightstand. Then hide. Don't be the hero and fight back. If you get the chance, text me, MI6, or the police for crying out loud. Just don't do anything stupid that could cost you your life." He looked up to meet Wolf's gaze. It had no hint of humor or anything. Just serious and maybe caring? He was in soldier mode.

Alex nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak, so he grabbed another cracker from the box. Wolf cleared his throat and stood up. "I'll grab your books." Alex was left alone in the kitchen. M6 had picked the right man for the job. They didn't pick someone who wouldn't take the job seriously because he was just a child. They picked someone who would probably die if it meant protecting the one they were meant to look after.

Wolf returned with a few textbooks in his hand. He set them down before Alex. "I'm off to go grab a few things. Don't leave the house." Wolf walked over to the bowl of keys and fished for his car keys. "I mean it," he said before walking over to the door and letting himself out the door.

Alex wanted to show his graditude towards wolf for taking care of him. But he didn't know how. He thought really hard. Alex recalled that wolf said that he couldn't cook. That meant that he hadn't had a homemade dinner in a while. That's it! He would show his thanks with a dinner made by him. Alex walked over to the couch where his phone was. Once he had it, he dialed Tom's number. It rung a few times before he answered. "Hello?" Alex didn't give Tom another second to speak. "Tom, does your mom have food to spare?" "Uh..." he heard Tom's confusion. "I need to fix dinner and Wolf doesn't have any food in this house." "Oh, yeah. I think she has some," Tom replied. Alex urged him on. "Does she have any chicken, pasta, and alfrado sauce?" There was a few seconds where he heard Tom look for the requested food. "Yeah. What time do you want it?" "Now would be a good time."

* * *

Wolf was gone all day. Tom had came over and handed off the food. He made sure to ask Alex how he was. After he left, Alex started to make dinner. An hour later, Alex was finished and awkwardly tried to pick up the plates and put them on the table. It was hard with crutches, he had to admit.

He had just set down the last plate when the front door opened Alex tensed up, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Wolf. He closed the door and set the groceries on the counter. "What the heck? How did you even get the food?" Alex grinned. "I didn't leave the house, trust me. I called Tom to bring food, and I made dinner." Wolf gazed at the plates. When Alex looked up, Wolf slowly smiled at him. "Thank you," he murmured.

* * *

 **A/N: Wolf respects Alex. He isn't a jerk anymore sense Point Blanc. Next few chapters will involve SAS men, fighting, arguemants. Does Wolf find out about his bullet wound ever? Or will alex keep it a secret? Stay tuned to find out,**

 **Riderkitty Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Serpiente, Agulia, Zorro/ Snake, Eagle, Fox(Ben)**

 **A/N: In the second word, the first a is accented.**

 **So, I have to say, if I offended you in any way, I'm sorry. On a happier note, I got a very long review, which I loved(I love all my reviews, but this most have took this some time. Go check it out). It was wrote as a guest, so I can't give them any credit, but thank you for your critizime. I have read the Legend series(loved it) and I will try that method, but I think that in this chapter it will be third person view. And with all your other tips, they have helped me out in so many ways, but if I discussed every one, the a/n will be three times larger than the actual chapter.**

 **I am afraid to say that this will not be too long, but I haven't given up on this story. I have been very busy. By the way, have any of you seen the new Star Wars movie?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series or the Alex Rider characters.**

* * *

The sunshine warmed their backs as Wolf and Alex finished their run. The birds chirped from their perches of the oak trees beside the sidewalk. It had been a few weeks after Alex had fixed Wolf dinner and he was finally relieved of the crutches. Since then, they ran ten miles daily if it was the weather's wishes.

Today was their lucky day. It was warm, but not stuffy, and they were back at the house by ten a.m.

They were both out of breath. Alex strode over to the refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles. He tossed one at Wolf while he took a brisk drink. They both felt better after they had been refreshed. "You're a lot better than you were at Brecon Beacons, Cub."

Alex grinned at Wolf. "You have got a tad bit better too, I suppose. You could work on maintaining speed Wolf."

Wolf punched Alex on the shoulder gently. "Take that back."

"Nope," Alex was still grinning. Wolf was too.

"You know that I have gotten a lot better. You just don't want to admit it. Enough of that, though. I'm starving. How about you fix us something?" Wolf tilted his head just a fraction like he always did whe he wanted Alex to fix food.

Alex sighed. They both were hungry. "Fine, I'll fix eggs, but nothing else."

Wolf let out a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful. How about you do that while I take a shower? After we eat you can take a shower." Alex nodded and wolf ran up the stairs, not quite out of an energetic mood.

* * *

A few hours later, after both had taken a shower, there was a phone call. Both had been expecting MI6, but it wasn't. When wolf had picked up the phone and put it on speaker, they had found out that K-Unit had been announced on leave and were visiting Wolf again. Of course, Alex had stayed silent during the entire exchange.

To make matters worse, Ben had called. "I found about K-Unit's leave and I have decided that this would be the best time to visit." That had been the message. It was just a recording. Spies could never be to careful, although Alex had never been like that. Wolf didn't understand it either.

* * *

 **Part two will be published at a later date of the month. The chapter will be continued, but it's officially 2016 and I have to celebrate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Snake, Eagle, and Fox(Ben)**

 **A/N: This chapter I did not write it out before hand. I seem to do better when I don't write it down. I don't know why, but it works out that way.**

 **This second part does involve K-Unit at Wolf's house again. I hope this turns out very well and that you had a very good new year(if you had one).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider characters or the series. Do I look like Anthony to you?!**

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex(for this whole chapter)**

"What are we going to do?" I asked as the message ended. This time I wouldn't be able to hide from them. What would I do once K-Unit found out Wolf was taking care of me? How would they react?

Wolf sighed. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I can call them all back and tell them I'm not up for it."

I was shaking my head before Wolf was done speaking. "They wouldn't believe that. You probably could be sick and let them come. You wouldn't miss an opportunity to see them, and they know it. Well, everyone but Eagle, at least."

A ghost of a smile touched Wolf's lips, but was gone as soon as it was there. I saw him grit his teeth instead, obviously thinking of some way for this meeting to be stalled somehow.

I sighed and walked over to the island and sat at one of the tall stools. "There's no way to avoid it. I'll just have to deal with it when they are here. What day did they say they were coming again?"

"Tonight." Wolf too sat down on one of the stools. He turned his so he was facing me once again. "They wanted to surprise us, I guess, but they changed their minds. They would have called sooner if it wasn't that. Snake is known for handling time the best." We sat there in silence, thinking hard. I should have known they would come here again. I actually should have guessed it as I re-met Wolf. They were a unit and wanted to visit each other to stay in touch when not at camp or a mission.

I broke the silence by getting up and walking to the window in front of Wolf's sink. It was the perfect day for playing soccer(Football) with Tom. There was not a cloud in that perfect blue sky. Only a few robins and the sun was to be seen. All of that was very unusual, for London was known for it's rainy days. Most days it rained, constantly soaking everything in sight, including him.

A glint in the corner of my eye shook me from my thoughts. I turned my head, trying to figure out what it was. Before I could figure it out, Wolf ran up to me and tackled me. A shot rang through my ears. He landed on top of me, shielding me from the pieces of the window as it shattered.

A second passed before Wolf sprang up and pulled his firearm from his waistband. I sat up in time to see him send a bullet the way the attack came from. I heard a soft moan, then a thump of what I can guess was a body. After several seconds, Wolf lowered the pistol. He glanced me, shock in his eyes. "I just got out of the hospital? Why are Scorpia attacking me again?" I whispered. Usually calm, I sat there a little panicked. I was just standing there. If Wolf hadn't been in the room, I could have died. How stupid I was. I was supposed to be a spy, for crying out loud.

Wolf helped me up and away from the windows. "They were probably trying to finish the job. There doesn't seem to be any reinforcements, but I'm calling MI6 anyway. They need to be informed of what happened." I nodded numbly and walked shakily to the couch in the living room. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was a tiny attack, nothing more. I'd had worse, so I don't know why I was reacting this way. They were trying to finish the job of killing me. That sunk in as as sat there.

I watched as Wolf followed me a few minutes later. He picked up the landline and dialed what I assumed to be MI6's emergency number. They had never given me it before. Maybe I would ask Wolf for it later.

"Hello?" Wolf said. There was a reply on the other end of the phone. "There has been an attack at my house. A sniper attempted to assassinate Alex as he was standing by a window." A pause. "I pushed him down before the man shot him. A bullet followed after." Another pause. "He is dead." Wolf must be referring to the man who tried to kill him. "Yes, K-Unit is arriving tomorrow." I watched as Wolf's face turned to one's of shock, then to horror. "What?That can't possibly... and them..." Wolf was cut off of what he had been trying to say. I frowned, now curious. What did they tell Wolf that made him look afraid?

Wolf sighed. "Yes mam, sorry mam. I will inform them when the arrive. Good day." Wolf hung up, face ashen. I stared as he put the phone back in its' charger. Then he slowly looked at me. "What did MI6 say?" I asked. He just looked at me and went to join me on the couch. Once he sat down, he picked at his fingernails. "They have said that you need more than one soldier to protect you." He whispered so softly I barely heard him. I narrowed my eyes. "So did they say for K-Unit to also protect me?" I asked, confused. Wolf grimly smiled. "In a way. They want us to leave for Brecon Beacons as soon as K-Unit arrives. They said that you would be there until Scorpia died down. They won't stop hunting you completely, but enough that you only need me to protect you. I know you haven't healed all the way, but they seem to think so. It was Mrs. Jones, but I suspect that this was Mr. Blunts' plan."

I tuned out the rest. I would be at Brecon Beacons in less than two days. With K-Unit and Ben.

* * *

Six hours later, K-Unit had arrived. Wolf and I had already packed our bags. It didn't take us long. After all, the camp would supply us with the uniforms.

I was sitting on the couch, not really watching the comedy on TV. The bell had rang, and Wolf sprang up from a recliner on the other side of the room to let them in. How surprised they would be.

As wolf opened the door, I saw all their faces, including Ben's. He must've met up with them along the way. They hadn't seen me yet. "Hey Wolf, what's up man?" Ben asked. Wolf cleared his throat. "Stuff. Why-Why don't you come in?" I saw Snake frown. He must know something was happening.

When they stepped in, they still not noticed me. Eagle walked over to where the window had shattered. "Wow! What happened here? And where's your charge?" That was when I made my appearance. I stood up and cleared my throat. They veered around. I honestly expected at least Ben to have noticed me before. He was a spy.

Snake was the first one to speak. They had been staring at me in shock. "Cub? Wolf, this is the kid you're taking care of?" Wolf didn't answer and Ben looked me up and down, as if taking a first look. He didn't see anything wrong with me, but he saw a few shards of glass on Wolf. He was taking this surprisingly well. "Wolf, are you hurt?" The man spoken of grunted. Ben took that as a no, then turned back to me. In a second he had walked by the mess and up to me. The others hung back, unsure of what to do. "Are _you_ alright? I mean, it's obvious you are still working with MI6. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. I also have a feeling that Wolf's busted up window has to do with one of your past enemies."

This time it was Eagle who spoke. "Wait, he works for MI6? He can't even be a day over nineteen!" I laughed mentally. I might as well tell them my real age. Get a kick out of it.

"Actually, Eagle, I'm fifteen. And the first part's classified." I let that sink in for a moment. Eagle's eyes widened when he realized it.

"You _do_ work for MI6! That is what Foxy here says when he doesn't want to tell us about his missions. Spill. It must be illegal, right?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Eagle will always be Eagle.

Wolf cut in there. "We might want to leave now, if we're going to make it to Breacon Beacons before night time." Everyone rounded on him.

"Why? We just got here?" Snake asked with suspicion in his voice. Wolf laughed nervously.

"That window is gone because there an attempted assassination on Alex-I mean Cub. MI6 sad to ensure his safety, he was to go to camp. They decided to do it with you." Ben instantly rounded on me, anger in his eyes.

"Why was there an attempted assassination on you?" he asked with a quiet, cold voice.

I too laughed nervously. "Alex..." Ben warned.

I sighed. "It's just an old enemy of mine coming for revenge, like you said. Nothing to big."

Ben snarled. I winced. Glancing behind Ben, I saw no support there. They were smart enough not to step in front of a very angry Ben. "I can not BELIEVE you! Of all the irresponsible things you could of said, you chose that! Do you have any idea how dangerous they could be?" he roared.

"Actually, yes." I lifted my head defiantly. Snake cut in, seeing where this was going.

"We need to go." he said calmly, but you could see it was forced. They were used to dealing with Wolf's temper, not Ben's.

"What are you going to do about the window?" Eagle asked. I turned to face where the window used to be. I had forgotten about that.

"MI6 will deal with it. They should be here to fix it. They already took the body away." Wolf said.

Ben said, "We'll deal with this later." Then we were on our way. I chose to sit as far away possible from Ben in the Jeep.. You could still practically seething on the inside.

About halfway through the trip, Eagle started singing. Horribly. "The wheel on the bus go round and round, ro..."

"Shut up!" Wolf shouted from the drivers seat. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a lot happened in not that much words for that much action. The next few chapters(like five or so) will be in B.B. Do not worry, it will not be like the others. It will mainly focus on bonding, finding out each others strengths and weaknesses, and important discoveries. Stay tuned in to find out.**

 **Riderkitty Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Camp/ acampar**

 **A/N: First all of, I want to thank all that have reviewed or favorite, or something.**

 **SECOND OF ALL, READ THIS MESSAGE: On Inkitt, I wrote Never Again, by riderkitty on the contest Fandom3. It would make me really happy if you go and heart it. I also am writing another story on that site for the contest Swoon. It is called forbidden love. They both have a pictureof a pile of red roses. It would be an honor if you go and heart them. If forbidden Love wins, it may get published.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series or characters**

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

When we arrived at Brecon Beacons, Wolf looked about ready to choke Eagle. Eagle didn't seem to notice, because he kept on singing.

We trudged up the muddy hill to the Seargent's cabin. When we arrived, Eagle had enough sense to stop singing. Wolf stepped up and knocked firmly on the door. A, "Come in," was heard, and we did as we were told.

Inside, we all filed in on line going horizontal. We all straightened up and looked ahead, not quite looking at anything. "Ease, soldiers." the seargant said. We complied. The sargent turned to me.

"You and Wolf will be here a week. I expect you to do better than the others soldiers. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir." I chanted.

"Good. Dismissed." He told us all. We turned around and walked out of the cabins. Wolf and I picked up out bags and we all headed to K-Unit's cabin.

Three hours later, everything was fine till the explosions started.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that wasn't wrote well and it was short. I will update another one, but I have been typing all day, and I was tired. I would've typed this another day, but I thought you needed an excert of the real chapter 8.**

 **Remember, heart those stories. Hope you have a safe weekend.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't bother putting a chapter name, because this is the real chapter 8. The other one was just a... glace of the real chapter. I hope that this is two-thousand words, but it will probably end up at about 1,500 words. That's just me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the amazing Alex Rider series. Sad, right?**

* * *

 **(Still Alex's P.O.V.)**

 _When we arrived at Brecon Beacons, Wolf looked about ready to choke Eagle. Eagle didn't seem to notice, because he kept on singing._

 _We trudged up the muddy hill to Sergeant's cabin. When we arrived, Eagle had enough sense to stop singing. Wolf stepped up and knocked firmly on the door. A, "Come in," was heard, and we did as we were told._

 _Inside, we all filed in one line going horizontal. We all straightened up and looked ahead, not quite looking at anything. "Ease, soldiers." the sergeant said. We complied. The sergeant turned to me._

 _"You and Wolf will be here a week. I expect you to do better than the other soldiers. Is that clear?"_

 _"Sir yes sir." I chanted._

 _"Good. Dismissed." He told us all. We turned around and walked out of the cabin. Wolf and I picked up our bags and we all headed to K-Unit's cabin._

 _Three hours later, everything was fine till the explosions started._

* * *

 **P.O.V.-Alex Rider**

The cabin shook and trembled as the explosions started. Eagle fell from where he was half lying on the bed. I myself almost fell over, but I caught myself just in time.

"What is going on?" Wolf yelled.

There was no replies.

We all stumbled out the door and into a war zone. Many soldiers were lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. There were a few fighting three of their fellow comrades. Then I realized with shock that those comrades were traitors. They must have been all along.

Then, somehow, things got worse. Men in black swarmed through the clearing of cabins, guns raised.

K-Unit and I broke out of our shock as the killing started. We were in a war zone. There was bombs(Not too big of bombs, enough to cause the earth to shake), guns, knifes, and trained assassins.

"Seek cover! Do not fight back!" Wolf ordered. He was right. If we started attacking blindly, then we would be dead in less then a minute.

"Over here!" Snake shouted, crouching beside L-Unit's cabin.

I gladly ran towards him. Wolf, Fox, and Eagle did the same.

The distance could have not been more excruciating long than it seemed. Finally, we were at the side. Wolf and Fox scrambled beside Snake. I was about to do the same when I heard a small grunt of pain close behind me. I whirled around. Eagle half stood, half stumbled with pain etched onto his face. His right hand grasped his left shoulder, covered in blood. He had been shot. I swore. We had a man down with no medic supplies. Snake had some supplies in our cabin, but we would never make it.

Snake was frantic. "This needs to be treated. It could be infected and-"

Eagle held up a hand. "It can wait a while."

Snake pursed his lips, clearly disagreeing.

That was when I had an idea. "No, Eagle, it can't wait. We should be treating all wounds with care. There's some medical supplies in the cabin. If one of us can get them, we can treat the wounded, including you.'

Ben narrowed his eyes, his fist clenching air. "It's too dangerous for you."

I shook my head. I knew exactly what he was saying, but I want it said aloud. "Why?" It was a simple question. All I wanted was a simple answer.

Ben snorted, but Wolf spoke before Ben could. "You're a teenager. I don't care how good a spy you are, but you are still a teenager. I'm supposed to be protecting you, and I can't do that with you trying to get killed."

My eyes were full of fury, my full out glare showing. They both glared back. "You still have to remember that I'm a spy. I could get across to the cabin faster and quieter than you could."

"I'm a spy too." Ben said.

I shook my head, dismissing the idea of him doing instead of me. "I'm quicker than you. I'm the best bet you have." I stared in Ben's eyes, and he stared back. His eyes pleaded with me, till the point I couldn't stand it. I turned my gaze to Wolf, who still was glaring. There was a tense ten seconds between us, and the others watched the whole thing.

Wolf slumped, and sighed aloud. "Fine."

Ben spun around towards him. "What? How can you possibly-"

"I trust him. And we're not just going to let him run in the blood zone alone," Wolf held up a finger when I opened my mouth. "Hear me out. You know that you'll never make it over there and back in one piece. That's why L-Unit and us are going to cover your back. We will distract the assassins while you get the supplies." Wolf ordered.

I nodded. This would help, as much as I hate to admit it.

Ben still didn't seem to keen on the idea. "We'll find another way. We have to."

Wolf glared at. "This is NOT optional. As your captian, I'm saying we are going out with this plan. I don't like it anymore than you do, but this is happening. Is that clear?" Wolf spoke, a little more than the normal tone.

Ben looked at the ground, absent-mindily picking at the grass.

Wolf cleared his throat. "I said, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes," Ben mumbled, quiet and shy for once.

Wolf nodded. "First, we have to go out there. Hopefully, L-Unit will catch on and join the fight. Maybe the whole camp will," he paused to look at me. "While we are distracting the assassins attention, you will sneak to the cabin and get the supplies. Snake and Eagle will stay here, so you bring the supplies here. Once Eagle is treated, Snake will help with the other wounded."

I frowned. "What will I do when I have given the supplies to Snake?" I asked.

Wolf looked down. "You will stay and help Snake. Fox was right about you being in danger. These assassins are likely after you. We can't risk you getting more hurt than you are right now."

I didn't agree, but I didn't have to tell him that. MI6 was right about one thing. I was born to be a spy. And that came with all the skills.

* * *

K-Unit had made their mark. The assassins' attention was now on them. K-Unit was out numbered by many, but the other units was joining in.

I waited a second or two, till I had made sure that the attention would not be on me. Then I hurdled out from behind the building and ran to the jeep not that far away. No one had seen me yet. I glanced under the jeep. Few of the assassins were lying on the bloodied ground. A few soldiers too. None of them looked like k-Unit.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Maybe I was growing attached to Wolf and the others just got dragged along. Nah.

I roughly measured the distance to the cabin. I could get there in ten seconds if I sprinted/sneaked to it. Not that far. I could do this.

I took one more glance at the battle that was happening before me. They seemed pretty occupied to notice me.

Without a second thought, I weaved between objects to remain unseen. Just a little farther. The cabin door knob was within reach. I pulled on it. The door swung open, revealing the inside of the cabin. I took a quick step inside, and quietly shut the door. I didn't really need to. I was willing to bet that no one would have heard me.

My gaze turned to Snake's area. His bed was neatly made with all his bags under the bed. That was where the med pack would be. I briskly walked forward and knelt beside his bed. The first bag was just clothes. I pulled out the second bag. I unzipped it to reveal medical books. Not what I was looking for. There was only one bag left. When I opened it, it was full of medical supplies.

I hurriedly zipped it up and threw the strap of the duffle bag across my shoulder. I had to get to Snake now. I was already being slow as it was.

I took a step forward, then froze as I heard the doorknob jingle. Someone was coming in here. There was nobody that should have been here. Did Snake get impatient and decide to help me find the bag? No, he would never leave Eagle on his own. Anyway, he was a patient man.

I dropped into a fighting stance, bag and all. The door opened. A man in black appeared and slammed the door shut. With horror, I realized it was one of the people from my training group from Scorpia. He must have seen me come in. But that was impossible. I made sure no one was watching.

The man, I couldn't remember his name, smirked. "Nice to met you again."

* * *

 **A/N: So it turned out to be 1,600 words. I was planning on writing a lot more, but this seemed to be a great place to stop. The next chapter will be up soon, seeing as I already have the outline. It depends on when it will be up(If I'm in the mood to type it).**

 **My reading goal for this year is fifty books. So far, I have read nine books, all in the month of Janurary. Do you have a reading goal? Let me know!**

 **Onto a VERY IMPORTANT message(Kind of). This year, I'm planning on writing in NaNoWiMo. Let me know if you think I should. Of course, its months away, but I already have some kind of an idea. If I do, I will not be writing on this story in the month of November. Hear me out. This is a vague idea, and I will tell you more in September or October. I plan on pre typing some chapters up. They will not be super long, but there will be plenty of them. I'll give you the schedule. I will be updating a lot during the month of October. If I have spare time, I might upload a few in November. They won't be over 1,000 words.**

 **Let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts or questions.**

 **Riderkitty Out**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Good to see you again."_

Alex glanced at the gun before replying. "I would say the same thing, but I have no idea who you are."

The man laughed. "I doubt that you would say that if you remembered me." He leveled the gun to Alex's forehead. There was no escape. He couldn't panic.

"That's my point."

The assassin raised an eyebrow. "I guess I should tell you my name before I kill you. It's only fair."

This time, it was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know assassins played fair. It's only kill, not thinking about the other person."

To Alex's surprise, the man shrugged. "Think whatever you want to. Today I am going to be fair. I'm-"00

"Going to kill me?" Alex suggested sarcastically.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he paused, but still had the gun trained on Alex's forehead. "I am going to tell you who I am, then-"

"Then you're going to kill me?" Alex interrupted yet again.

The man chuckled once, and released the safety on the gun. "I would be careful if I were you. I may just end up killing you."

Alex shrugged carelessly. "That was what you were planning on doing all along, You were never going to not kill me." Alex watched the assassin's facial features change.

"You too smart for your own good."

Then a single shot rang out.

* * *

The assassin slumped to the ground, dead. Alex could see a small neat hole in the center of his back. Alex looked up, carefully. Standing before him was a man in all black. Alex gasped silently. That man shouldn't be alive. He watched him die. **(Can you guess who this is)** But here he was, smirking at Alex as if he owned the whole world. The man was Yassen Gregorovich.

"You're dead." Alex stated. It did not go unnoticed that his voice wavered. Right now, he was too shocked to keep up the spy act.

Yassen just blinked. "Obviously I'm not. Now go to your friend. He needs that medical kit." Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Yassen stopped. "Now is not the time for questions, Alex. Go now. I will explain later."

Alex nodded, numb. He then picked up the correct bag and took off at a sprint, leaving Yassen behind. He could worry about Yassen later. Right now he had to get to Eagle. How long ago had it been since he left them? Five, ten, twenty? This time Alex didn't try to be stealthy. He had already wasted too much time with the assassin and Yassen.

Across the clearing, the battle still raged on. It seemed to be moving back towards the entrance. We must be winning. But how, when there seemed to be so many bodies of both sides on the grass. Several were wounded, but he wouldn't be able to get to them. Alex winced as a very young soldier, no older than twenty-four, was hit one last time, and went tumbling down to the bloody ground. That encouraged Alex to run faster. He had to get to Snake and Eagle before one of the assassins did.

The trip back was not as long as the trip there. In less then a minute, Alex had arrived back to Snake and Eagle. Snake looks up as Alex arrived, slightly panting. "Thank goodness." He snatched the bag from his shoulder and ripped it open. Alex glanced at Eagle. He was slightly pale, but he showed signs of recovery. Although it was just a bullet wound in the shoulder, it shouldn't be left untreated.

Eagle smiled weakly at Alex. Alex smiled back. Tense seconds of silence went by as Snake continued to bandage Eagle's shoulder. Alex glanced back at the raging battle. It seemed to be clearing up. He searched for Wolf. Alex spotted him at a empty cabin. It was slightly larger than any of the other cabins. He realized it was the sergeant's. But where was the sergeant? Alex glanced back at Snake, then he made a split second decision and took off towards Wolf.

Wolf was currently dealing with two assassins. He wasn't outnumbered by much, but when it came to scorpia assassins, it wasn't something to take lightly. The first one slipped out a knife in his front pocket. He grinned wickedly at Wolf. Without warning, he dashed forward, knife gleaming from the sunlight. He lunged forward, aiming at Wolf's throat. Wolf ducked a split second before the knife cut off his head. Then he stepped forward, and punched the knife hand. It slipped out of the assassin's hand. Wolf was ready to hit the man again, when a hand grabbed his wrist. "I don't think so." a voice whispered coldly into his ear. It was the other assassin. The first one picked up the knife while the second got a good grip on Wolf. Wolf was one of the best martial arts student in this cam, but he realized that he would not escape this time.

Suddenly, the knife once again flew out of the assassin's hand. He allowed a flicker of surprise to flicker on his face. Then it was gone. The man swirled around, revealing a grinning Alex. Wolf took that time to slip out of the other assassin's hold. Alex nodded towards the first assassin. "I got this one. You get the other." Wolf acknowledged it and started attacking the assassin who had held him. Meanwhile, Alex and his assassin walked around in circles, figuring each other out.

Alex noticed that the assassin favored his left side, although he was right-handed. Alex kept circling. He would allow to assassin to attack first. And it worked. The man grew impatient and lunged forward at Alex. ALex side stepped him easily. It was obvious that hand to hand combat was not his best skill. That was where it would get him killed. He relied too much on his weapons, and not himself. That was when Alex made his move. He launched his elbow into his ribs, winding him. Then his spun around and landed a very powerful kick in the same spot. To his surprise, The assassin had caught his breath faster than Alex had anticipated. The man grabbed hold of his foot. But Alex didn't let that bother him. He graceful slid out of the grasp with a side flip, tucking his head and arms in, flipping once, and landed on his feet.

Less than a second later, he aimed a side punch to the man's temple. He slipped to the side just in time. Alex's fist flew less than an inch from grazing his temple.

Before Alex could act, the man threw an uppercut to Alex's chin. Luckily for Alex, the assassin had miss judged the distance and instead had grazed Alex's nose. Water ran threw Alex's eyes. The punch had barely made contact, but it still hurt. His nose even began bleeding! It didn't feel like it had broken his nose. But Alex wanted revenge. The assassin should have never had made it past Alex's guard. But he had, and the irritated Alex.

Releasing his anger, Alex ran the short distance to the assassin. Letting out all his bottled up anger, Alex started throwing punches and kicks faster than the assassin could think to retaliate. All of a sudden, Alex slipped on the ground. He fell on his back, the air flying out of him. The assassin, half dead, stumbled to where Alex lay. He sat on top of him and looked at him with pure anger. "You're ... Dead." the assassin managed to say, raising a gun he must of found lying in the grass. Before the assassin could shoot, Alex grabbed the forgotten knife from beside him and stabbed upward, right in to the assassin's jugular vein. The assassin gasped, dropping the gun. He fell over, off of Alex.

Alex stood up and squatted next to the assassin. The knife was still in his throat. The assassin looked at him fearfully. Alex just smirked. "I believe it is you who is dead." And without any guilt, he pushed the knife farther into his neck.

* * *

Four hours later

Snake, Fox, and Wolf were all visiting Eagle. Alex, on the other hand, was sitting in the sergeant's office with Yassen at his side. The assassins had fled, from an order of the leader. Alex found out that the sergeant had been killed during the assault. In his place was his assistant.

For the last hour, he had tried to tell him that Yassen had not came with scorpia, but had saved his life. The assistant sergeant had a hand over his eyes. Finally, he looked at Alex. "Look, Agent Rider, no matter what you say, he still has may crimes that has not been dealt with." he started.

"Completely true." Yassen said.

Alex glared at the man. He was not helping. Did Alex have to do all the work around here?

"Anyway," as. sergeant continued. "I will contact MI6 and see what they have to say. If they allow it, Yassen will have a trial there."

The sergeant picked up the cellphone on the desk and dialed MI6. There was a few tense seconds before he began speaking. "Hello Alan." (I know this is after Scorpia Rising, but I wanted to include Blunt) A reply from the other end of the line. "Sitting in front of me is Yassen Gregovich." a pause. "Apparently he survived. He says that he has switched sides, and wants a trial at HQ." Another pause, this one longer than before. "I will tell him." he hung up. "Mr. Blunt has agreed to the trial. If you pass, he will figure out what to do with you. If you fail, you will be executed."

The words hung the air.

"That will be all."

They left at the dismissal. Yassen led them into the woods. Once they were a safe distance away, he stopped. Alex turned to him, starting very calmly for the speech he had prepared on the walk over here. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Yassen nodded. "I believe I do," he sighed. "Alex, some of these things will be hard to comprehend. They even may make you steer clear of me. I want you to promise to at least try to understand. Will you?" he said softly. So softly that if Alex hadn't been trying to listen, would have never heard the words come out of his mouth.

Alex thought for a moment. Then he shrugged inwardly. What did he have to lose? "I will try." he said.

"Promise." Yassen urged.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

"Good. I will start from Force One," he sucked in a breath before beginning the long story. "The bullet Cray shot at me didn't hit my heart. It went straight through my lower ribs. I watched you kill Cray, then you know the rest. But I didn't die. I merely passed out into a coma. When I woke up, I was in an scorpia hostpital in the United States. They tried to recruite me again, but I denied. Ever since then, they have been trying to kill me. Later, they managed to capture me around the time you were in Egypt. I only managed to escape in time. I saw what happened to your guardian. I know some deaths are nessasary, but that one was not. I am truly sorry."

Alex bowed his head, trying not to cry. "You're not sorry. You're just like them. You saw it, you could have saved her.

I owe my life to you too many times to count. But I will not forgive you for all the wrong you have cost me. I almost died at scorpia. I will never forgive you. When you leave this camp, I never want to see your face again." And then he walked away from him, tears blurring his vision.

"At least you tried to understand." Yassen murmured.

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Alex Rider.**

 **TWO THOUSAND WORDS! I think that deserves many reviews. Last chapter, I had sooooooooooo many reviews. I can't thank you enough, really.**

 **About the Alex killing assassin thing, well let me explain. He did not kill him simply because he hit Alex. Alex released all his anger from since he was fourteen. His uncle dying, never knowing his parents, Jack being killed, so many lies, and being blackmailed just was bottled up. Unfortunely for the assassin, he released all his anger on the assassin. Mind you, he is not evil and dark. He was just holding something in he should have let loose a long time ago.**

 **I have calculated the words I need to write a day during the month of November. Each day, I need to write 1,667 words to have a total of 50,010 words.**

 **In your review, tell me if you ever read A/Ns. I think they are good so the author can say things that they can't say in the chapter.**

 **Riderkitty Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was really in the mood to update this earlier, but I had six test this week. I only studied for one of them. I still made good grades, hopefully. Anyway, this is not a filler chapter, but it's not an action packed chapter. I think the characters deserve a little rest, don't you? Don't worry, I won't give them too much of a rest. They have plenty of people that are still mad at them. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the BOOK or anything that is mentioned from the book.**

* * *

A few days past after the attack. Eagle had been released, but could only participate in the classes.

Everything was going back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as an army camp could get with a teenager training there.

Wolf and Alex was only going to be there a few more days, so the sergeant was making the most of it, making sure they didn't have anytime to slouch. The whole unit, minus Eagle, who was stuck in the cabin, had the obstacle course to complete. Just what they wanted to do. It was as if the sergeant had read their minds. Not.

"So," Fox began as they walked to the course. "Who do you think will get the fastest time? Wolf or Cub?"

Wolf snorted. Alex just shrugged, not wanting to brag. Of course he was going to win that bet. Maybe. Snake dropped back from the front to join the conversation. "I believe Wolf would win that. No offense, Cub."

Alex shrugged again as he hopped over a tree root. "Who do you think will win? Fox or Snake?"

"I believe Fox will win." Wolf claimed.

Alex decided to take a chance. "I bet on Snake," he said. Snake was very stealthy. He wasn't as fast as Fox was, but you didn't always rely on speed on an obstacle course. You relied on staima.

"I am betting on Cub." Fox declared.

"There's that. Whichever two win the bet gets a chocolate bar." Snake declared.

They shouted their agreement as the course came up. It was at least twenty feet high, with things ranging from monkey bars over a mud pit while water rained down from facets above to swinging ropes and people with BB guns. It looked like it had been updated since Alex had last been here.

The sergeant was waiting at the starting line. "I expect your times to be improved. You have only been gone a few months. Do not let me down or you will have mess hall duty for the rest of your stay here. Do I make myself clear?" the sergeant barked.

As one, they coursed, "Sir, yes, sir."

He nodded. "Then get with it. One of you time and send me the results to the main cabin." And with that, he left them in front of that course.

Snake took a stop watch from one of his many pockets. "I will time. When it is my turn, will one of you time me?" he asked.

Fox nodded. "I will."

Wolf stepped forward. "I'll go first, and let you slow pokes take some extra time warming up." he said, and started stretching.

Alex smiled a little.

While Wolf continued to stretch, the rest of them walked to the side, so they could see when Wolf started and finished.

"One the count of three," Snake said once Wolf had finished stretching. "One... Two...Three!"

Wolf started forward at an easy run. He had no need to waste energy for the rest ahead. He came across the monkey bars first. He grabbed on to the first bar, then began swing forward. The water above did not seem to be affecting him. Then, as he was towards the end of the bars, his hands began to slip. One hand slipped entirely off. He grabbed wildly for the bar.

Alex stepped forward. "You got it Wolf!" he shouted. The others glanced at him, and he blushed, but it seemed to encourage the others. They started cheering him onward, and soon, he was passed the bars. The rest of the course flew by for him. He finished the last obstacle and jumped to the ground with a thud. Snake stopped the stop watch while Wolf jogged to them.

"I slipped!" he said. Alex could tell that Wolf would beat himself up for it, but he didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Snake stepped forward and cleared his throat. "You had a time of 10 minutes and 36 seconds."

Fox patted Wolf on the back. "I'd say that's pretty good."

Wolf showed a trace of a smile. "You say a lot of things. That doesn't make a lot of it true. Or good." He side stepped a light hearted kick from Fox.

Alex smiled on the inside, then sighed. He still had to that awful course.

* * *

Alex ended up winning the competition. He had a time of 10 minutes and 28 seconds. Of course, Wolf came in second. Then Snake came in third with a time of 13 minutes and 56 seconds. And lastly, poor Fox. H had fell from the monkey bars into the mud. He came in last with a time of 15 minutes and 19 seconds. At least he got a chocolate bar since Alex won. Alex also got a chocolate bar, since Snake had beat Fox.

When they got back to their cabin, Fox had cleaned up and Eagle sat sulking on his bed. He was still hyper though. "I want chocolate!" he whinned.

"Sorry Eagle, but no Chocolate for you." Fox grinned and took a bite of his bar.

Eagle narrowed his eyes and then sprung off the bed and onto Fox's shoulder. Fox cried out, falling from the weight on his back.

It turned to a pillow fight. Eagle and Fox hit each other with their pillows. Cotton flew everywhere. Eagle shrieked like a little girl and threw his pillow widely, even though he was supposed to not move his arm much. The pillow smacked right into Wolf's face. He growled and grabbed his pillow.

A laugh escaped Snake's mouth. Wolf turned his glare onto Snake and raised his pillow. He ran at Snake while Snake ran for his life.

Alex looked at the pillow fight with a grin on his face. He shrugged. Why not? Then he launched himself into the pillow fight.

* * *

 **A/N: I am not going to say the disclaimer anymore, because you get the message by now. And sorry, this sounded very choppy and rushed, but sorry. It was rushed. I apologize.**

 **Also, if you love books, check out the app bookamino. My username is riderkitty4**

 **Riderkitty out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been a while. To tell you the truth, I gave up on it. Now I'm back on track, even though I have a commitment problem. I don't know how often I'll work on updating, because I am working on two stories now. So, I'll take turns updating them. Good news is, school lets out on June 3rd.**

 **Don't know how long this will be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm not writing disclaimers anymore.**

* * *

Alex and Wolf was finally leaving the camp. They said their goodbyes with K-Unit promising to visit.

In truth, both were relieved to return to their house they were sharing. Alex still felt uncomfortable calling it home.

It was sunny the first day at camp. The rest had been spent running and all that it in the pouring rain. At least it hadn't snowed.

When they arrived, both looked like they were about to kneel over. Alex sniffed and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom while Wolf slumped into the couch. No doubt would he accidently fall asleep and wake up in the same position he had been in when he had first sat there. With an awful crick in his neck to go along with it.

At least Alex had the dignity to take a shower and get into pajamas before jumping into bed for a sleepless night.

* * *

That night, Alex had a nightmare. Not a nightmare from his missions, but a nightmare. Well, only 50% of the dream had to do with his missions. The other half was just... weird.

 _Alex was staring at a barrel of a handgun. That handgun was being held in the wings of a chicken. What the heck?_

 _"Sign this form that says you will swear not to eat chicken, but instead cow." the chicken stuffed a pamphlet into Alex's hands, along with a red pen._

 _Alex looked at it confused. "I like steak, but nothing could go wrong with a nice crispy chicken sandwich."_

 _The chicken slapped him up the side of his head with the gun. "Now, bock!"_

 _"No! Why am I even arguing with a chicken?"_

 _"Bock!" The chicken clicked the safety off. Alex ducked instinctively._ Right off his bed.

Alex rubbed his head after it hit the nightstand. That had been one weird dream. He shrugged sleepily and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Wolf woke up to hear a thud. He sat up on the couch and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain stopped him from moving as it temporarily blinded him with pain. When the moment was gone, Wolf looked around in the dark. He was on the couch. How had he gotten here? Oh right, hadn't bothered to walk up to his bedroom.

Cub, Wolf thought all of a sudden. He had made that thud.

Wolf scrambled up, and checked for his gun before racing up the stairs to Alex's bedroom. He slammed open the door and saw only one person in the room. Cub was lying on the floor beside his bed with blood pouring down his forehead. He raced back out of the room into the restroom before coming back to crouch down beside cub after turning on the light.

Cub moaned, holding a hand over his eyes. Wolf grabbed a bandage and wrapped his forehead. While he was doing that, he noticed that Cub's head was burning up. Frowning, Wolf felt Cub's pulse. It was thumping steadily fast. Cub was sick.

Cub groaned again. "Cu- Alex! Open your eyes!" Wolf awkwardly slapped Alex's cheek. He thought that using his real name might increase the chances of Alex responding.

Sure enough, Alex responded. "Don't wanna," he murmured.

Wolf clenched his teeth together. "You need to so I can help you get back into bed. Your sick, Alex."

"I'm notta' sick. That's M6's s'xcuse," Alex slurred.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Well, you are for once. Now open your eyes. I'm blocking the light." Wolf shifted, so he was indeed blocking the light from hitting Alex's eyes.

Alex squinted up at Wolf, blinking furiously with bloodshot eyes.

"Now come on, let's get you up."

There was no they. It was all Wolf. He managed to get Alex back into bed and lay the covers over his freezing body. Alex feebly kicked them away. "Hot," he muttered. Of course.

Once Alex was settled, Wolf descended down the stairs into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for medicine. The only thing that was there was painkillers. Wolf sighed. What was he supposed to do?

Wolf ended up calling snake. "Hello," Snake said from the other end of the line.

"Uh, hi, Snake, can I ask you something?"

He could imagine Snake frowning, his medical instincts kicking in. "Yeah, why?"

Wolf shrugged, even though Snake could not see that. "I think the weather gave Cub a cold. He has a fever, but I don't have anything to give him."

"Put a cool rag on his eyes. Change it every two ours and give him water every one. Make sure he gets something to eat too. It could make him sick if he didn't."

"K," Wolf hung up. He did as Snake said. It was a bit weird. He didn't know what to do with a kid. To heck with it, it was even awkward when he was a child.

* * *

Wolf watched over Alex for some time. A few hours later, he stopped muttering in his sleep and the fever was gone. Wolf sighed in relief. At least all that was over. Alex would be feeling better by the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, really short, but I've been busy. Schools almost out so maybe I'll have more time to write.**

 **I'm sick, so I thought, what the heck, let's Alex sick too.**

 **Tell me what you thought, or don't, it's up to you.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: School is finally out! Now I have time to spend more than one day on a chapter, which mean more words. Yay!**

* * *

A few days after Alex was sick, Wolf told him the announcement.

Alex yawned, stretching as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Wolf had his daily coffee. He's grumpy enough as it is. Imagine him without the coffee. Yikes.

But today, it seemed that Wolf had already had his coffee. Strange. It took Wolf at least ten more minutes to wake up completely. But here he was, leaning against a beam, waiting for Alex. Alex, in turn, frowned. "What is it?"

Wolf shrugged. "MI6 called."

Alex's gaze snapped up. "What?"

Wolf sighed. "I said that MI6 called. Can't you hear?"

"I can, but I was asking why would they call?"

"No, you asked what. Anyway," Wolf said when Alex opened his mouth to retaliate. "They called because they think you should go back to school."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "So? It had to happen sometime. I'm fifteen. I still need an education."

"That's not all they called for though, Cu- Alex." Wolf said.

"Then what else did they say?" Alex asked, his body tense now.

"They decided for you to go to school one week, then go in their office for a tutoring the next week." Wolf answered.

Alex's stomach dropped. "That's a terrible idea! My class questions me bad enough. But what am I going to say to them for being there one week, then not the other? That's more inconsistent then before!"

"I know that. You will still in the credits in MI6's tutoring, and they decided to let you decide what to tell them." Wolf replied, locking gazes with Alex for the first time that morning.

"Great," Alex muttered.

"Hey," Wolf said, grabbing Alex's attention again as he gazed at the floor furiously.

Alex looked up to Wolf's serious eyes. It took all his will power to not look away. "It's not great, but it's better than what else they said." Suddenly, Wolf's voice hardened. All the other time, it had been calm and collected. Now it had steeled anger in it. "MI6 also wanted me to inform you that you will be going on a mission once a month."

Alex stopped breathing for a moment. Wolf nodded. "It's wrong. I don't know how they expect me to protect you if you're on missions all the time." Alex gazed at the wall behind Wolf. Those- "I'm doing what I can to make them more... lenient. Once they realize that it's dangerous for you, they might think clearer."

Alex laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. They don't care about my life. Why would they make me do these missions in the first place if they cared? I'm surprised that they let you be my guardian in the first place. It's better than to just not fight back. I have to get my stuff ready for school tomorrow." Then Alex turned his back on Wolf, taking the stairs three at a time, despite his sore leg, and slammed his bedroom door behind him, breakfast forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, Alex sprang up to get ready for his first day back to school. Great. Now he remembers the conversation he had with Wolf yesterday morning.

Shaking it off, Alex went to erase it from his memory with a shower. After the shower, Alex slipped on a red tee, jeans, and his black combat boots from his first time with the SAS, then headed downstairs. Why not?

When Alex got in the kitchen, Wolf wasn't there. Wolf was known for sleeping in late, but Alex thought that at least Wolf would be up to send him off to his first day back in forever. Alex sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and one of his pain meds for his leg. He didn't often take it. He hadn't needed to. Today, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and it was hurting a smidge. After that, he opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a pack of poptarts and ripped them open. He didn't bother toasting them. He hated them when they were toasted. It made them hard and brittle. Instead, he perfered the gooey, coldness of them.

Fifteen minutes later saw Alex heading out the door with his backpack and schoolwork. Before he could, though, a voice stopped him. "Alex," Wolf said.

Alex turned around. Wolf was now standing behind him, looking fresh and as if he hadn't just been in bed more than ten minutes ago.

"Alex," Wolf said again.

Alex sighed. "What?"

"Let's start off new. I'll drop you off to school."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to drop me off."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "If I don't, you'll be late." Then Wolf walked past him to a garage. Alex stared after him, then glanced at his watch. "Shoot," Wolf was right. He hadn't been paying attention to the time.

Alex followed Wolf to the garage. Inside was a very new black Camaro. Alex whistled.

Wolf nodded his head. "It's not the most expensive, sportiest car in the world, but I like the make of the car." he said.

"Me too," Alex grinned. Wolf grinned right back, then shook his head in confusion and focused on unlocking the car.

Alex frowned behind Wolf's back. It was strange to say that he might be warming up to Wolf. It had only been a few months since he had moved in and they weren't as hostile to each other as they were at the first time at camp. He was just as confused as Wolf.

Wolf started the engine and that shook Alex out of his thoughts. He sat in the passenger seat on the left, and as soon as he closed the door, Wolf took off. Oh well. Maybe Wolf was only taking pity on him for the past recent events.

The car took the sharp turns and road conditions as light as a breeze. And, for once, it wasn't raining. There was only dark clouds way in the distance.

Alex yawned, pulling his backpack to his chest. So far, the trip had been made in silence, but Alex opened up a conversation. "You won't need to pick me up after school. I'll just walk home."

Wolf snorted. "You're with me for a reason, you know."

"And why's that?" Alex asked innocently.

Wolf growled under his breath. "I'm supposed to protect you, Alex, whether you like it or not. How am I supposed to do that if you are risking yourself?"

"How are you supposed to protect me at school?" Alex snapped back. Wolf said nothing, but just gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I'll be fine. I might just take the tube home." Alex realized how he had said home. He hadn't meant to.

Wolf stared ahead for a few seconds, then sighed and looked at Alex for a second before watching the road again. "Fine, just be back by 5:00 sharp. Or earlier."

They had arrived at the school. Alex opened his door then looked at Wolf, who was looking ahead, even though they had stopped.

"Thanks," Alex muttered quickly and hopped out. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Wolf's eyes. And he heard a faint, 'Sure.'

* * *

Alex just made it into Mathsbefore the tardy bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Donovan, looked up from the roll call, and his eyes widened. The classroom got silent. "It's nice to see you Mr. Rider."

Alex blushed and walked up to his desk to hand him his 'doctor note' and the second 'doctor note' that said every other week he would be at a clinic to gain back his strength and be tutored.

Mr. Donovan read the note. "Would it be easier to send the work on the weeks you're being tutored?" he said in a lowered voice so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Alex replied.

Mr. Donovan nodded. "Okay then. Just and this note to your other teachers and I'll give you your work on Friday, alright?"

Alex nodded in agreement and took his old seat in the back.

The rest of his classes were like that. He had trouble in a bit of his classes, but was excellent in Spanish. Tom walked up to him after school. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Much better." he replied.

"So you'll be able to come to school more?" James asked. His other friends had walked up to him. They were more relucent to hang out with Alex, but once Tom did, they joined him. The only thing was that they were unusually quiet.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Every other week, I'll be gone because I have to go to a clinic to gain more strength due to my illnesses. I'll get to work, though, so my grades won't go down." he lied through his teeth. He would be tutored, but he doubted it would just be that. During one of those weeks he would be on a mission, and the other he would probably be spending half of his time preparing for it.

"So you really were sick?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah, why?" He hoped that the druggie rumors weren't still going around.

"It's just," James began, rubbing his neck to avoid looking Alex in the eye," people have mentioned that you ran off with Lessa and were doing, well things, that were violent and very R rated." he finished.

Alex groaned inwardly. That was worse than the druggie rumors. "Yuck, I'm fifteen, ugh." he shivered and his friends sighed in obvious relief while Tom stood there smirking, trying not to laugh. Alex sent a look in Tom's direction and that smirk slid right off his face. "Who is Lessa, anyway?"

Timothy answered. "She was a girl in our year. Emo. She disappeared unexpectantly, without telling anyone. Around the same time as you. People assumed that it was planned that way."

Alex shook his head. "It wasn't. I don't even know who she is."

They had started walking towards the bike rack. Alex said good-bye, and told them he was walking home. They replied and waved him off, now more cheerful to hear that it was indeed a rumor, and kind of embarrassed for believing it true.

Alex head in the opposite direction. He needed to pay a visit to his 'employers'. Wolf wouldn't even know.

* * *

 **A/N: |= English terms. Can't believe I remembered them.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGES:**

 **1\. I entered this as my nanowrimo, so I could write more on it this month. Hoping to get it to 50,000 words. Yeah, big ambition.**

 **2\. I will be editing these chapters, because I know my writings not the best. Hopefully more people will read this. So far I have had 7,000 people view this story.**

 **3\. Can't remember what I was going to type. Oh, if you have any suggestions how I can not rush a story, like, make it longer, more details, tell me.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long. I don't have any excuses. I was just too lazy to type it up.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! It's been a week, so I am going to try to update today! And please tell me if this story is worth continuing. Or if the plot is very boring. I'm not going off something, I'm just thinking it up as I go. I'm not a very good writer, but I do get very encouraging reviews, so yah! I think I'm going to wait to completely edit this story till I'm finished with it. I might fix up some grammar mistakes typing mistakes.**

* * *

Alex stormed into the 'bank'. Well, he walked very briskly. Alex shook his head, clearing out those thoughts. The only thing on his mind was Blunt.

The desk clerk glanced up at him as he stopped before her. The security officer looked straight ahead, not staring at anything. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked, smiling at Alex sweetly.

Alex gave her a faint smile. "I would like to speak to Mr. Blunt."

"Okay, she murmured, typing away at the computer. She frowned and looked up at Alex. "I'm afraid there is not a Mr. Blunt. Are you sure that is his name?"

"Yes. He is the head of the bank." Alex insisted.

"I don't think that's true," she said, looking deep in thought, as if she was trying to remember.

"I know he is here!" Alex said, getting angry.

The security officer stepped in. "He doesn't work here, she told you. If that is all you were hear for, than you can leave." Alex rolled his eyes. This happened when he tried to prove to Sabina that MI6 really used him. But this time there was no other person here. Blunt was just being plain stubborn.

The clerk nodded all of a sudden. They both turned to her. "Oops! I was wrong actually. A mistype. You can go on up, Alex." The security officer stepped back and nodded to Alex. Alex warily walked over to the elevator. Blunt must of told her, or else she wouldn't have known Alex's name. He was playing with him. That only made him even more mad.

Alex waited as the elevator continued up and was probably scanning for any threats. When Alex arrived at the right floor, he walked calmly up the office he knew by heart. He released the breath he had been holding and knocked. Silence. Then, "Come in,"

Alex squared his shoulders then walked in. The office was clean, with no personal belongings. Only a desk, cabinet and a desk lamp with two chairs facing the desk. Behind the desk sat the one and only, Alan Blunt. Mrs. Jones was nowhere to be found. "She is currently talking to another agent at the moment, but if you would like, yo could come back at a later moment." Blunt said, a fake smile plastered onto that plain face. It seemed that Mr. Blunt did not want to speak to him. Well, today was the day when he was denied what he wanted.

"I don't want to speak to Mrs. Jones, I want to speak to you." Alex replied, watching as Blunt rearranged a single piece of paper, just to put it in the exact same spot it had been in.

Finally, Blunt looked at him. "I don't recall anything that had to be spoken between us." he said, right eyebrow raised.

"Really? Do you remember telling us over the phone that I was to be at school one week, then the next here?"

Blunt shrugged. "Yes, but I don't see what the problem is."

Alex tensed his jaw up. "Then I guess you're too stupid to realize how this will make matters worse."

Blunt didn't even blink to being called stupid. It wasn't as if he would fire him. Alex knew that Blunt needed him more than Alex needed him. "And how is that?" he asked.

"Students question me gone enough as it is. They won't believe that I'm at a rehab every other week. No one looking like me could be that sick. You might as well just tell them that I'm a spy."

Blunt's eye twitched. Finally. A spark a emotion. "That is not acceptable, agent, and you know it. We can't let you get out of shape."

It was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That's your excuse? Please. And what will I be doing the week I'm not on a mission?"

"You will actually be tutored, Alex, along with some other things to prepare you."

Alex turned his angry gaze to the wall, before turning back to Blunt. "What if I refuse?" he asked.

Blunt shrugged, no emotion. Alex knew what was coming next. "Then I'm afraid that you will have to be taken fro-"

"Fine, whatever you want." Alex muttered, interrupting his speech.

Blunt looked up, actually looking pleased.

"But," Alex said. Blunt narrowed his eyes sharply. "If you continue the blackmail, no matter what it is, I'll quit. If you are reasonable, I won't fight back. I'll want you want. As long as you give Wolf a income for taking care of me. And me one. I might be more willing if you actually pay me, idiot. But I'm not just doing a mission randomly. I'll do it on my time, or you'll see what you have made me become."

Blunt nodded faintly. He actually looked a little pale. Good. Alex stood up and left for Wolf's.

* * *

When he got there, he found Wolf sitting on the couch, watching some action film. He turned it off, though, when he saw Alex. "What took you so long? It's five o' clock."

Alex smiled faintly. "Some of my friends just wanted to play some football, so I went with them."

Wolf nodded. "That's good, Alex. I'm glad that you are interacting with your friends again. Just try next time to call me if you do so I'll know."

"You never gave me your phone number, Wolf."

"Oh," Wolf blushed. "Gimme' your phone then."

Alex handed over his phone, and Wolf entered his phone number into Alex's, then put Alex's into his. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm going to head upstairs and finish up some homework."

Wolf nodded again. Alex headed up stairs. When he got to his room, he sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. When had lying become that easy? It sickened him. He sat back all the way. "This is messed up." he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah, it's just a little over 1,000 words, but I am trying to write a couple hundred words a day. It is my grandma's birthday today! I got icecream cake. *sighs* If you havrn't had any, you should. Go to Diary Queen. You can buy a large for about 25$. And don't forget to ask for that crispy chocolate thing in the middle.**

 **ANYWAY, I updated, so...**

 **Riderkitty out**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! I'm typing this an and possibly this story on my phone. It's 12:04 a.m. Right now, and I can't get to sleep.**

 **Edit: I am way behind on my 50,000 words in July. Like, to get back on track I need to write 8,000 more. Sorry!**

* * *

Alex yawned. He was exhausted. He never knew how tiring school could become. And it had only been three days.

Alex was currently doing his homework in the dinning room while Wolf was at the store. It was finally Friday, and indeed he had homework. Mountains of it. Alex looked at the couch then back at his homework, setting on the table in front of him. He got up and immediately flopped down onto the softness. He was asleep within minutes. This time, sleep was dreamless and he would have sleep through the night in that chair if not for Wolf.

"Hey," Wolf said. "It's 9:30. Go to bed. Tomorrow you can sleep in since it'll be Saturday" He had awoken Alex by shaking his shoulder and was waiting for Alex to get up.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. Why had he fallen asleep there? What day was it again? "I'm not tired anymore."

Wolf sighed. "Fine. While you was asleep, your friend Tom called and asked if you would want to hang out tomorrow. He said that you seemed down at school." he paused. "The last time he saw you." he added.

Alex blushed. He now remembered lying to Wolf about hanging out with his friends. Why had he even done that? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't been thinking when he lied to Wolf. He had been too mad at Blunt. And it hadn't even benefited him to lie. Stupid, stupid.

"Yeah, about that..." he trailed off.

Wolf tilted his head. "I'm not exactly mad. At least, I won't be if you tell me where you were. I don't like being lied to, even something as simple as that."

"I was at a bank." Alex replied.

"Figured you were," Wolf muttered.

"What?" Alex asked, shocked.

"I'm not stupid, Alex. You have been living with me long enough to get to know you. You're stubborn. I figured you wouldn't take to Blunt's command easily without a fight. I don't know what you did about your... other missions, but I know you wouldn't want to do that many missions and be away from school."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I don't like working for them? It's a school boy's dream."

"That's right, you're not a school boy. You're too mature for that. School boys lay pranks on their teachers and flirt with girls past their bed time. You're mature enough to not take everything the wrong way. At least, not most of the time." Wolf grinned faintly at Alex. "Anyway, I saw how you reacted to Mrs. Jones when she told you that you was going back to that academy in France. You might like the idea of it, but have you forgotten our conversation a couple a days ago? You can't suddenly hate it, then love the job. You only wanted to retaliate in this conversation, and that's very immature, despite what I just told you about being mature."

"I didn't just want to retaliate!" Alex said.

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "School boy or not, all teenagers like to argue, no matter how mature they are."

"Like your doing now." Alex smiled.

Wolf's smirk flew off his face. "I am not a teenager."

"You're sure acting like it." Alex replied.

"Shut up," Wolf said. But he was smiling. "Anyway," he said, holding up his hands in surrender when Alex opened his mouth to retort. "If you're not tired, let me show you something."Wolf walked out of the dinning room into the living room. Alex followed, frowning. Wolf turned on the tv, and put in a dvd. He then went and sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to do the same. Alex did, although hesitantly. Wolf turned to Alex. "You shouldn't feel the need to lie to me, you know."

Alex sighed. "I know, I was just so mad at what Blunt said. I'm an idiot."

Suddenly, Wolf punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Are you sure it was just what Blunt said? Not a girl? There is a pretty good amount of good looking women at the bank."

Alex stared at him in shock. "I'm fifteen, Wolf! They was like, thirty!" he exclaimed.

"It was a joke, Alex. Lighten up!"

"Oh," he settled deeper in the couch.

Before the film started rolling, Alex whispered, "I won't lie to you anymore, if I can help it."

Wolf stared straight ahead at the screen. "Thanks." he whispered back.

And, for the next hour, they watched pranks and funny moments of K-Unit while laughing. Especially at Eagle.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that wasn't much of an update. I decided to do a little bit of a filler, but an important one, mind you. Little13Silence said that they would like some bonding, then I realized that I hadn't had much of it. It's been pretty action packed. Anyway, if you would like to see more of something, or something new, tell me. This story is for readers, not me. I'm writing because I like writing. You are the reader, and you're not going to read a story that you don't like that something is missing, or you would like to see more of. I know that I review on people's stories asking for something I like to see, like, can there be more of such and such, I really like the little moments between them, and I think that it would make the story cuter. Or, please don't kill Alex! I see that a lot in people's review on other stories. People just don't see how powerful Writers can be. Or readers.**

 **Riderkitty out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the last chapter since I have no more inspiration for this story. I'm going to work on a story filled with one-shots. None of them would be related, though. Each chapter will be a one-shot, scenes that I'd wish would have happened in the books. And you can give me requests. I'll tell you the story name in the an below.**

* * *

Alex and Tom was currently at Hyde Park. They were just sitting on a bench, chatting randomly, catching up.

"So everything's better now that you have gotten to know Wolf more?" Tom asked, running his hand through a hole in his pant leg.

"Yeah, Wolf's getting paid fairly for taking care of me now, and I think we are starting to understand each other more."

"That's good," Tom sighed.

"I sensing a but," Alex muttered.

"But, I think there's more you are not telling me." Tom finished, ignoring Alex's comment.

It was Alex's turn to sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to put it in a way that Tom would not be angry. "I go on one mission a month, not too dangerous, and that rehab is me being tutored by MI6."

"They're using you again?" Tom exclaimed.

"I'm getting paid for it, though." Alex added.

Tom closed his eyes. "That's a lot better, but money won't matter to you if you're dead." he said.

Alex shrugged. "That's true, but I could die anyday without MI6 using me. I could get ran over, I could die of a sudden disease, I could-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Tom interrupting, smiling even though it was a serious subject.

"I'm not getting blackmailed." Alex whispered, after Tom's smile faded. He didn't reply, but the mood seemed to lighten even more. They sat in silence, watching the area around them. There was one young couple, and in between them, holding both their hands, was a toddler smiling as bright as the sun, no troubles in sight. Then passed a guy on a skateboard. Across the park, walking through the trail, was a businessman having a conversation on the phone, holding a cup of coffee in the other hand.

Sometime later, Alex didn't know when, Tom asked him if he wanted to go by his house for an hour or two. Alex didn't even remember saying yes. But there he was, at Tom's doorstep. "I don't think my parents will mind you here. They loved you. You might actually calm them down."

"They're still fighting?" Alex questioned, surprised.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, not as much now, though."

Tom opened the door, and as Alex stepped in, a sharp pain occurred on Alex's forehead and edge of his scalp. Blood ran freely down into his eyes. In front of him stood Tom's mother. When she saw it was Alex, her face paled. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were..." she trailed off. But Alex knew who she meant. Tom's dad. She had thrown a broken plate. It had hit pretty deep, as it seemed like a lot of blood was seeping from the wound.

Tom looked at him, shocked. Then he looked at his mother, who was already running out of the room. When she was gone, Tom grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. He led Alex into his bedroom, and gestured for him to sit. Then he walked out of the room, leaving the door open. He reappeared a minute later, shutting the door, carrying a first-aid kit. He sat beside Alex, and opened the kit. Tom rummaged through the kit, and puled out a wrap around bandage. "There's no band-aids in here, so this will have to work." He set the kit down and examined Alex's forehead. "That hit you dead on. It's pretty deep."

Alex allowed Tom to use a wet cotton ball to clean up some of the blood, then a dry one to clean up the smearing. After that, Tom rubbed some mediciene on the wound. He then pulled out a little cloth pad on his forehead, the wetness allowing it to stick on his head. Tom picked up the wrap around and wrapped it around Alex's head, the tying it off.

Alex sat back. "Where did you learn all that?" he asked quietly.

Tom looked away. "Mom took me to a few classes, in case I was in a crash, or someone was injured. It's really basic. That probably wouldn't save anyone with any cut that was a bit more dangerous." he quieted. "It's not usually like that. It's usually verbally, and they make up, but they must of had a really bad argument. That explains why Dad's not here." He turned towards Alex. Do you think she run him off? Do you think he's gone for good?" Tom suddenly sobbed. Alex wrapped his arm around him, running his hand up and down.

* * *

About an hour later, Alex went down and asked Mrs. Harris. She said it wasn't Mrs. Harris anymore. Alex went up without a word, and told Tom. Tom didn't cry this time. He knew what to expect this time.

Alex comforted Tom for a half of an hour, then Tom insisted that Alex went home, since there was nothing more that he could do. Alex was relucant though. "You sure?" he asked, hovering by the bed.

Tom nodded. He had finally stopped crying by now, and was just staring at the ground. "It's getting late anyway." It wasn't really. It was only 5pm, but Alex could see that Tom wanted to be alone.

"Make sure to text me tomorrow, okay?" Alex said.

Tom nodded again, so Alex slowly left the room. When he went downstairs, his mom wasn't anywhere in sight, so he let himself out. The breeze had become a little chilly, so Alex stuffed his hands into his pockets. Alex felt bad for Tom. Soon, Tom would probably be asked who he wanted to live with, and Alex knew that Tom loved them both evenly. He didn't have a favorite.

Alex sighed. He better head over to Wolf's.

* * *

When Alex walked into the house, Wolf was in the kitchen with a woman. They were talking softly, and they sure looked happy. Alex didn't know where to go. They hadn't noticed him, and they would see him if he tried to go up the stairs. It was too cold to go back outside.

The woman leaned into Wolf, prepared to kiss him. That was when she saw him. "Who's that?"

Wolf glanced back at Alex before blushing and dropping his hands. "This is my ward. His name is Alex."

The woman glared at Alex. "How long do you have him?" she asked sweetly.

Wolf seemed to catch on to it and sighed. "As long as I want him to be here."

"Do you still want him here?" To prove her point, she trailed her finger down his chest, obviously trying to seduce Wolf.

Unfortunately for her, it did the opposite for Wolf. He stepped back, a disgusted look on his face. "Please leave."

She huffed, then glanced at Alex. "This is all _your_ fault."

Alex stepped forward. "And I'm glad that it is. I would hate for Wolf to find out about you when it would be too late. He needs a woman who wants a relationship in his life. Not you. You need the Bible in yours."

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Perfectly serious."

She took a step forward. Wolf blocked her. "Alex is right. You need God in your life and I'm sorry for not seeing it. Please leave. Now."

She glared at Alex for one more moment, before walking by him, and slamming the door on her way out. Very dramatically. Very dramatically indeed.

Wolf gestured at Alex to come forward. "What happened to your head?"

Alex blinked in shock. He was still in that moment. "Uh, what?"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Your head. What happened to it? It's bandaged and bleeding."

"Oh, uh, Tom's parents at that happy at each other at the moment."

Wolf frowned. "So one of them threw something at you? Did you butt in?"

Alex's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "No. It was an accident. Tom's mom thought it was her husband that walked through the door, not me."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out there. Or Tom, for that matter." He paused, then suddenly seemed awkward to Alex. "Tom can, uh, stay here if he wants. And he can, um, stay in my bed."

Alex shook his head. "Don't worry. They divorced. His mom kicked his dad out of the house."

Wolf relaxed visibly. "That's good."

Alex nodded. A minute passed. Wolf nodded to his head. "Can I check your head?" Alex took the bandage off while Wolf tilted his head to look at the wound. "It'll probably need stitches. I'll grab my keys so I can take you to the hosp-"

"No." Alex interrupted.

Wolf gritted his teeth. "I know you don't like hospitals, but you do need stitches."

"Can't Snake come over and do it? They have leave for this week." Alex begged.

Wolf nodded. "Fine. Go sit on the couch while I go call him."

Alex walked towards the living room, but stopped at the open doorway. "Wolf," he said.

He could hear Wolf turn and glance at him. "What?"

"I guess you're kind of glad that Tom isn't going to sleep in your bed. Did you ever get that far in the relat-"

"No!" Wolf exclaimed. "That was the first date! Now go and sit on the couch before I shove this phone up your butt."

"Then how would you call Snake then?" Alex asked. Wolf growled.

* * *

Alex grinned at the memory that had taken place two weeks ago. He was on a mission undercover in Scorpia now. Mrs. Jones had just contacted him and told him that his mission was to rescue Wolf. Scorpia had him.

* * *

Alex ran down the corridor, his hair going every where. The black dye had disappeared since he ran out in the rain. His eyes had turned back to brown. He had already knocked out the guards with a pill and changed the video to look like he had never been there.

He stopped outside a cell. Wolf's cell. Alex took a breath and picked the lock. The door swung open and he saw Wolf sitting on the bunk, a few bruises on his face.

When Wolf saw him, his face was full of anger and surprise. "What are you doing here?" he half shouted, half whispered.

"I was already here in Scorpia. Mrs. Jones contacted me and told me that my new mission was to rescue you, and get out of here."

Wolf sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Aren't we all?" A voice asked from behind Alex. He spun around. Standing in front of him was Ryan Webb, leader of Scorpia.

"I thought I had a mole. Just to let you know, Alex Rider, I kill disgusting moles." Ryan said.

Alex lunged forward, attacking him. Ryan put his defenses up. Alex threw a punch towards Ryan's stomach, but he dodged. Alex managed to land a punch to Ryan's eyebrow. But then he started fighting back. Alex dodged the first to kill strokes, but then Ryan landed a kick against his chest. Alex was flung backwards, against the corner of the bed, He didn't get time to to get up though. Ryan had followed him and grabbed the collar of his jacket. Alex froze when a gun clicked against his head.

"Don't kill him." Wolf said. He had gotten up during the fight and was standing to the side. "He's a kid. And you're not. So fight like a man."

Ryan grinned. "I will."

And before Alex had a chance to move, Ryan turned around and shot Wolf in the chest. Wolf gasped, then looked down at his chest, before he slumped to the ground.

Alex jumped up, knocking the gun out of Ryan's hand. Ryan swore, and this time, before he could move, Alex slammed the gun against his head, causing unconsciousness to occur.

Alex ran over to Wolf, tears streaming out of his eyes. Wolf turned his gaze on him, trying to speak, but that caused him a coughing fit. When it was over, Alex shook his head. "You're not dying." That was a lie, and Alex knew it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Wolf tried to smile at him, but failed. It was only a frown. He reached for someone on his neck. "Take. This." he said, giving Alex a necklace. It was covered in blood, but Alex could tell what it was. It was a dog tag, but there was something was a Wolf head and a cub. On the back it said, 'Wolf and his adopted son, Alex'. That brought more tears to his face. This time, Wolf was able to smile. "You're no longer Cub. Your a Wolf. Take care of the unit, leader." Alex smiled, then frowned as Wolf's head tilted to the side. He was dead. He was dead before he could tell Alex that he had adopted him. That he had loved him. Alex closed his eyes. He was a leader now. He had to be strong.

* * *

Ten years later...

At twenty five, Alex was living his life stress free. Or, a lot more stress free than it had been. After his mission in Scorpia, Blunt had retired and Mrs. Jones had promised to not use him again. When he had turned eighteen, Alex had signed up for the SAS. K-Unit was there, but he wasn't part of it. He was the leader of M-Unit, his codename Wolf.

He still had nightmares about Wolf's death. He would always have them. But he still was connected with K-Unit. Most of the time, the units were paired up. Eagle was the leader, now serious. They had a new unit member, codenamed Eel. Alex liked him.

His unit members were Cobra, Panther, and Panda. Alex was glad too. Tom was Panther. He's like Eagle before the thing that had scared him.

Alex loved his job, but he was looking forward to his week leave. He would get to see his wife, Amelia, and his son that was named James.

"Panther!" Cobra shouted behind him in the cabin. Wolf smiled. He turned to go to the cabin, watching as the necklace the real Wolf had given him ten years ago. Life would never be the same, but he had Tom to cheer it up at least. "Give it back to him, Panther." he shouted, a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: Fin.

Sorry. I couldn't think of many ideas and I had to end it. I loved Wolf, but that was the only way I could end it. Unless I had killed Alex.

The new story will be called The Stories of a Certain Spy. Go check it out. I'll be editing this story now, working on it more.

edit: i haven't wrote the chapter for the new story. Just follow me if your interested and hopefully one day I'll write it. I had this chapter written a month ago but I forgot to post it.

Here's my last sign out.

Riderkitty Out


	17. Chapter 17

I know that you're not supposed to write just a/n's, but I guess I'm just going to break the rules.  
I'm asking these three options and you pick the option you like best. If you ever see this A/N...

1\. Edit this story. Go back and try my best to edit this.  
2\. Rewrite this. Look back at the chapters and rewrite them.  
3\. Just start on a whole 'nother story. There's no saving it and I just need to move on

So... Tell me what number and I give about a week or two then I'll do the popular vote. Just say 1, 2, or 3. Comments added to the number are welcome. :)

riderkitty out


End file.
